Wedding and complications
by BigBoss87
Summary: Olivia se rend à un mariage très particulier pour elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce jour spécial serait propice à d'autres changements pour elle...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

Me revoila pour une ff SVU. A l'origine, je l'avais écrite en anglais mais bon... je l'ai traduite pour vous! ^^

Petit résumé: Olivia se rend à un mariage qui va changer pas mal de choses...

**Disclamer: Comme toujours, seule mon imagination m'appartient. Tout ce qui concerne Law & Order SVU et ses personnages appartiennent aux créateurs américains...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elliot était assis à son bureau un café à la main quand son téléphone sonna.

_Couvre moi pendant une heure. Je ferais de même pour toi la prochaine fois. Un grand merci d'avance El. Bises Liv._

Cr - Bonjour tout le monde.

Tous - Bonjour Capitaine.

Cr - Où est Olivia?

El - Elle est…euh…elle a un rendez vous.

Cr - Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

El - Peut être qu'elle a seulement…oublié.

Cr - Tu sais où?

El - Son médecin.

Cr - Oh. Tu penses que c'est sérieux?

El - Hum…non pas vraiment. Juste des…trucs de filles!

Cr - Je vois. Merci Elliot.

Il alla dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Elliot soupira et secoua la tête.

El - Elle va me tuer.

Mu - Comment tu peux le savoir?

El - Hum… quoi John?

Mu - Comment ce fait il que tu en saches autant sur la vie d'Olivia?

El - C'est ma coéquipière.

Mu - Fin a beau être le mien, je n'en sais pas autant sur sa vie personnelle.

El - Liv est ma meilleure amie. On se dit beaucoup de choses. Ce qui inclut des choses aussi personnelles que ça.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia arriva une heure et demi plus tard. Elle posa un café devant Elliot.

O - Bonjour toi.

El - Salut. Merci.

O - A dire vrai, c'est moi qui devrais…

Cr - Bon alors…bonjour Olivia.

O - Capitaine.

Cr - Tout c'est bien passé chez le docteur?

O - Euh…Parfait, tout va bien.

Cr - D'accord. On a un nouveau cas. Fin, Munch: jeune homme probablement violé à Mercy.

Fin - Génial.

Mu - On est parti.

Ils prirent le papier et commencèrent à partir.

Mu - Tu es sûre que tout va bien Olivia?

O - Bien entendu. Pourquoi cette question John?

Mu - Ben, j'ai été marié pas mal de fois et généralement, quand c'est la période…enfin tu vois, c'est pas joyeux!

O - QUOI?

Fin - En route Munch.

Mu - Mais je…

Fin - Maintenant!

Ils quittèrent le bureau. Olivia était toujours sous le choc quand elle regarda Elliot. Il buvait son café, le nez dans son rapport. Elle soupira et le frappa sur la tête.

El - EH! C'était pour quoi ça?

O - Oh tu le sais!

El - Écoute Liv, c'est…

O - T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose?

El - C'est…la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête. Cragen arrêtait pas de me poser des questions et… c'est sorti.

O - Je vais tuer Munch!

El - Tu m'étonnes!

O - Merci.

El - Pourquoi?

O - M'avoir trouvé un alibi…même si…

El - Si tu m'avais dit ce que tu faisais, peut être que…

O - J'ai été récupérer ma robe!

El - Oh. Je vois.

O - Ce qui signifie que je ne pouvais pas le dire au Capitaine.

El - T'avais oublié, n'est-ce pas?

O - Yup. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour les détails…

El - C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as envoyé un message une minute avant l'arrivée de Cragen.

O - Oui. Donc encore merci.

El - C'est bon, t'inquiètes!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils travaillaient sur des vieux rapports quand il la regarda.

El - Faut que je vois ça.

O - Hum? Tu disais?

El - J'ai dit: faut que je vois ça!

O - Voir quoi?

El - Toi, dans ta robe!

O - QUOI? Pourquoi?

El - Disons que…ça serait une manière de t'excuser pour m'avoir frapper à la tête.

O - T'es sérieux?

El - Oh OUI! Et puis tu m'as dis, et je te cite: « Je ferais de même pour toi la prochaine fois ».

O - Je parlais de te couvrir.

El - Allez Olivia, c'est moi. De quoi tu as peur?

O - De rien. Juste… je comprends pas!

El - Comprendre quoi?

O - Pourquoi tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi soir?

El - Parce que je ne veux pas!

O - T'es un vrai gamin.

El - En effet! Allez…

O - Grr… d'accord.

El - Ouais!

O - Donne moi 30 minutes et rejoins moi chez moi.

El - Il me tarde d'y être!

O - Ah ah ah! Bon les garçons, je vais déjeuner!

Elle partit donner l'information à Cragen, prétextant un déjeuner improvisé avec un ami et que s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle avait son portable. Elle reprit son manteau et sac. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Elliot et le frappa de nouveau.

El - Aie! J'ai fait quoi cette fois?

O - C'est pour me demander de faire ce que je vais faire.

El - Juste pour ça!

O - Et pour ton, je te cite: « il me tarde d'y être! »

El - Tu peux me comprendre nan?

O - A plus.

Elle quitta le bureau.

Mu - Vous voyez, quand une femme est dans la mauvaise période, elle est toujours…

El / Fin - LA FERME JOHN! / La ferme Munch.

Mu - Quoi? Mais pourtant tu devrais le savoir Elliot, avec tes filles et…

El - Ca ne te regardes en AUCUNS CAS!

Il prit son manteau.

El - Je vais déjeuner!

* * *

Voila voila pour le premier chap! Alors?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Alors voilà, ce que je fais là est assez exceptionnel. Si je publie aujourd'hui c'est pour _Flo170692_! Étant une de mes plus fidèle lectrice qui part en vacances, je me dois de faire un petit geste pour elle. En sachant qu'ELLE ne m'a pas fait de "chantage" affectif pour. (la personne concernée se reconnaitra...en toute modestie bien entendu).

Bref, merci tout de même aux autres pour les reviews. Toujours les mêmes au rendez vous alors MERCI

**Disclamer: refer chap 1**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il arriva chez Olivia et monta, un voisin lui ayant tenu la porte. Une fois devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

El - Liv, c'est moi.

_O - Promets moi!_

El - Quoi?

_O - Promets moi que tu ne vas pas rire…à propos de tout ça!_

El - Pourquoi est-ce que je…

_O - ELLIOT!_

El - Bien. Olivia je te promets que je ne rigolerais pas: pour ta tenue ou autre.

_O - Merci!_

Elle déverrouilla la porte, l'entrouvrit et s'en éloigna. Il poussa cette dernière et rentra.

El - Écoute Liv, pourquoi…

Il la regarda et se figea. Elle était au milieu de son salon, dans une belle et longue robe rouge, bijoux à l'appui et une expression « effrayée » sur son visage.

O - Alors?

Il l'observa une minute ou deux, impossible de trouver ses mots.

O - J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suis si horrible que ça? J'veux dire…

El - NON!

O - Quoi?

El - Je…tu es…Excuse Liv mais…je trouve pas de mots.

O - Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

El - Honnêtement?

O - S'il te plaît!

Il la regarda de nouveau, de haut en bas, chaque partie de son corps et soupira. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

El - Absolument…RIEN!

O - Quoi?

El - Tu es…INCROYABLE Olivia.

O - Tu es sûr?

El - Crois moi. Tu es…MAGNIFIQUE Liv!

O - Euh…ben…merci.

El - Mon plaisir.

O - Okay, arrête de me reluquer Stabler.

El - Quoi?

O - Elliot!

El - Pourquoi? Tu m'en veux?

O - Je…

El - Liv, j'ai RAREMENT la CHANCE de te voir comme CA. Laisse moi en profiter un peu.

O - Je suis… c'est bizarre c'est tout.

El - T'es mal à l'aise?

O - Un peu.

El - D'accord, bien dis toi que…c'est ton entraînement.

O - Mon entraînement?

El - Oui. Vendredi soir, ça sera la même chose alors autant…

O - Dehors.

El - Quoi?

O - Retourne bosser.

El - Je…

O - MAINTENANT El!

El - Bien. Je suppose qu'on se voit plus tard?

O - Sors de chez moi.

El - A tout à l'heure.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte et se retourna.

El - Besoin d'aide pour retirer ta robe?

O - DÉGAGE!

Il se mit à rire et sortit. Elle secoua la tête et sourit à son tour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle était de retour une heure plus tard. Munch la regarda et alla pour parler lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Fin. Il abandonna et se servit une tasse de café. Elle s'avança vers Elliot et le frappa.

El - Nan sérieusement, faut que t'arrête ça Liv.

O - Seulement si tu arrêtes en premier.

El - Mais… pourquoi celle la?

O - Oh, je pense que TU sais VRAIMENT POURQUOI!

El - Possible.

O - Ben voyons.

El - D'accord, celle la je la mérite. Mais tu me connais: je suis un gentleman…je veux toujours aider.

O - Bien entendu mais juste…

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et murmura.

O - La prochaine fois, attends que je te le demande!

La mâchoire lui en tomba quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle s'assied à son bureau et prit un rapport. Encore une fois, il fut incapable de trouver ses mots, ce qui provoqua un rire chez Olivia.

O - Ta tête est indescriptible El.

El - Pourquoi?

O - Pourquoi quoi?

El - J'veux dire…pourquoi tu as dis ça… de cette manière et pourquoi tu as fait…

O - Et bien disons que…ça sera ton entraînement.

El - Mon entraînement?

O - Tu verras vendredi.

El - Oh non.

O - Quoi?

El - Tu peux pas me faire ça.

O - Pourquoi pas?

El - Parce que c'est pas juste!

O - La vie est injuste Stabler!

El - Peut être mais…

Son téléphone sonna. Elle lui sourit et décrocha.

O - Inspecteur Benson!

_? - Salut toi._

O - Hey. Comment va?

_? - Bien merci. Bon, on est arrivé à Seattle. C'est super._

O - J'espère bien. Quand est-ce qu'on se rejoint?

_? - Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport._

O - Vraiment?

_? - Oh oui. Je pense qu'on a du temps à rattraper toi et moi. Qu'en dis tu?_

O - Je suis assez d'accord.

_? - Super. Tu as ta robe?_

O - Oui, je l'ai.

_? - Quelle couleur?_

O - Elle est rouge!

Elliot la regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son interlocuteur.

_? - Tu l'as essayé? J'veux dire, c'est la bonne taille, pas besoin de…_

O - Eh, eh eh! T'en fait pas pour ça tu veux?

_? - Tu m'en veux?_

O - En aucun cas. Écoute moi, tout va bien se passer.

_? - Je sais. Je te crois Olivia._

O - Bien. Je t'appelle plus tard pour les détails.

_? - Oui. A plus._

O - A plus. Je t'aime.

_? - Moi aussi Liv._

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

El - Comment il se sent?

O - Il est en panique!

El - Qui pourrait lui en vouloir.

O - Vrai.

Cr - Olivia?

O - Capitaine.

Cr - Tu es libre de partir. Profites en.

O - Merci Capitaine.

Cr - Juste…ne fais pas de choses qui…enfin tu vois.

O - J'essayerais.

Elle prit ses affaires.

Fin - Tu vas où?

O - Seattle.

Mu - Pourquoi?

O - Raisons personnelles! Bon, on se voit lundi. A plus les garçons!

Mu/Fin - Salut Liv / Salut baby girl!

Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Elliot.

El - Pitié, ne me frappe pas.

O - T'en fais pas, pas cette fois ci. Même si j'ai vu ton regard.

El - Quel regard?

O - Celui que tu avais quand j'ai dit « elle est rouge »!

Il eut un grand sourire.

O - Celui là!

El - Allez Olivia.

O - A plus.

El - Okay. Je t'appelle dans la soirée.

Elle l'embrassa comme après le déjeuner.

O - T'as plutôt intérêt!

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et quitta la pièce. Il la regarda et secoua la tête. Pour sûr, ce week-end allait être intéressant!

* * *

Comme le dirait si bien mon amie Picsou: mais à quoi ils jouent?

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps... petits soucis informatiques. BREF, on reprend un rythme normal. Voici le chap 3 et vous allez ENFIN savoir ce que Olivia va faire...

Avis aux connaisseurs: "C'est compliqué": THE grand retour!

**Disclamer: toujours rien de moi... comme d'hab en fait...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Elle arriva à Seattle jeudi matin. Elle regarda partout dans l'aéroport et le vit. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

? - Salut toi.

O - Salut p'tit frère. Comment tu te sens?

Si - La question que je déteste!

O - Je me doute. Allez, dis toi que demain soir, tout sera fini.

Si - Je sais mais…bon sang, je vais me marier Liv.

O - Et je suis fière de toi Simon.

Si - J'suis content que tu sois là.

O - J'aurais raté ce moment pour rien au monde.

Il lui prit la main en lui souriant. Ils récupérèrent ses bagages avant d'aller à sa voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café et continuèrent de parler, encore et toujours.

O - Comment va la future Madame Marsden?

Si - Je…pense qu'elle est un peu dans le même état que moi: stressée au possible mais heureuse!

O - Ce qui est tout à fait normal.

Si - Et toi alors?

O - Quoi moi alors?

Si - Tu ne voudrais pas te marier? Avoir ta propre famille?

O - Bien sûr que si…

Si - Mais?

O - Mais comme tu dois le savoir…il faut être deux pour ça. Et je suis toujours célibataire.

Si - Et Stabler alors?

O - Elliot?

Si - Oui. Il est célibataire, plutôt pas mal, c'est ton coéquipier ce qui signifie qu'il te comprend toi et ton boulot! Tu le connais depuis 9 ans, c'est ton meilleur ami et…

O - Et? Allez Simon.

Si - Et…j'ai vu comment vous vous comportiez tous les deux.

O - Pardon?

Si - Tu sais…la manière dont vous vous regardez, vous finissez les phrases de l'autre… ce genre de choses.

O - Et tu as deviné ça?

Si - Ben tu sais, la première fois que je suis venu chez toi, j'ai vu des photos. De vous deux et celles avec vos amis. Et à chaque fois que tu es avec lui, tu es différente: tu souris, tu ris…Quand Julia a essayé de me tuer, je me souviens quand tu lui as demandé de ne pas tirer. Il t'a juste regardé et il l'a pas fait!

O - Je…c'est…

Si - Dernier point: si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi l'avoir invité? J'veux dire, okay, c'est mon mariage et je suis heureux que tu sois accompagné. Mais regarder le nom de ton cavalier: Elliot Stabler!

O - Je pige pas.

Si - Quoi?

O - Comment, mon petit frère peut il être si…observateur? J'veux dire…j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur "El et moi" que nos amis qui nous côtoient tous les jours.

Si - Donc…

O - C'est compliqué!

Si - Mais pas impossible Olivia.

O - Ce que tu peux être borné!

Si - Tout autant que ma grande sœur!

Ils continuèrent de rire et de parler durant un bon moment. Ils allèrent dîner avec Lucy et Sam, le fils de Lucy. Ils parlèrent du mariage, de la vie de Simon, de leur lune de miel. À la fin du dîner, ils firent une longue promenade: Lucy avec Simon et Olivia avec son neveu, Simon ayant adopté le garçonnet peu de temps avant. Il ne cessait de lui parler de tout et de rien. Il était heureux d'avoir une tante et encore plus que ce soit sa tante Livi. De son côté, elle était fière de passer du temps en famille et le fait d'avoir un neveu, malgré ce portrait de famille un peu atypique, la réconfortait. À la fin de la promenade, Sam dormait dans les bras d'Olivia. Elle le porta jusqu'à dans son lit et lui embrassa le front. Elle embrassa son frère et sa future belle sœur avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle fût sortie de son sommeil par son téléphone.

O - Allo?

_? - Bonjour la belle aux bois dormant!_

O - Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_? - Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi Liv._

O - Elliot.

_El - Bien. Je suis à JFK. Mon vol part d'ici une heure_.

O - Okay, je viendrais te chercher.

_El - Merci. À tout à l'heure._

O - Ouais.

Elle reposa son téléphone et referma les yeux. Cette fois ci, ce sont des coups à la porte qui la réveillèrent. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

? - Bonjour.

O - Salut Lucy.

Lu - Je te réveille?

O - Yep.

Lu - Excuse moi, je…

O - T'en fais pas. Il est quelle heure?

Lu - Près de 10h30.

O - WOW! Je pensais pas que je pouvais dormir autant.

Lu - Tu en avais besoin. Prête pour les préparatifs entre filles?

O - Donne moi 30 minutes et je te rejoins dans ta chambre.

Lu - A tout de suite.

Elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude avant de se préparer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa - Tata Livi!

O - Bonjour toi.

Elle le souleva et l'embrassa. Elle le plaça sur sa hanche gauche.

O - Salut p'tit frère.

Si - Salut toi. Sam, pourquoi…

O - Laisse. Je suis contente qu'il soit si heureux de m'avoir. Laisse moi en profiter un peu.

Si - Tout ce que tu veux.

Lu - Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

O - Bien. Alors voila jeune homme, je te laisse avec ton « papa » et je te revois à la cérémonie.

Sa - K!

O - Super. Ça va aller?

Si - J'ai pas trop le choix je pense.

O - Vrai. Au fait, tu pourrais passer cherche El à l'aéroport pour moi? Je pense pas que je puisse le faire.

Si - El?

O - Ne REcommence pas!

Si - D'accord. J'irais.

O - Merci beaucoup. À tout à l'heure.

Elle le serra fort.

O - Je t'aime.

Si - Moi aussi Olivia.

* * *

Ben voilà, Simon se marie! Ah ben ouais, fallait que je trouve un truc. Pour info, suis pas sûr du prénom du fils de Lucy alors j'ai choisi Sam!

El et Liv à un mariage... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut

Alors je me rattrape de mon problème informatique et je vous mets un new chap. Après, je reprends comme d'hab: dimanche / mercredi.

Grand moment: chapitre entre Simon et Elliot... ^^ Ca promet

Et juste pour info, j'ai oublié de le préciser avant: ça se passe au niveau de la saison 9! Pas de Eli et plus de Kathy non plus! Le divorce de la saison 8 a eu lieu... (si seulement...)

**Disclamer: J'ai juste crée le nom des témoins et des parents de Lucy**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les filles passèrent leur journée chez le coiffeur, le salon de beauté, le restaurant avant de retourner à l'hôtel pour se préparer. De leur côté, Simon et Sam allèrent eux aussi chez le coiffeur avant de faire un détour par l'aéroport.

? - Salut.

Si - Salut…Elliot?

El - Pas de soucis. Salut mon grand.

Si - Elliot, voici le fils de Lucy et depuis peu le mien: Sam. Sam, voici Elliot, le meilleur ami de tante Livi!

Sa - Tu connais tante Livi?

El - Un peu mon grand.

Sa - Cool.

Si - Il…est tombé sous le charme de sa tante. Me demandez pas comment en si peu de temps.

El - Je suis pas étonné. Ça m'a l'air d'être un super gamin.

Si - Il l'est!

El - C'est ton fils, normal que tu dises ça!

Si - Tu?

El - Ben…je pense que ça serait plus simple de mettre le passé de côté! Tu es le petit frère de ma meilleure amie alors…tu fais un peu partie de la famille.

Si - Wow. Euh…merci à…toi. Bon alors…on va aller à l'hôtel. Tu as une chambre. On va déjeuner et se préparer pour le grand saut!

El - Ca me semble être un bon plan.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant.

Si - Alors dis moi, étant le coéquipier et meilleur ami de ma grande sœur, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle?

El - Pas que je ne veuille pas mais…

Si - Quoi?

El - Si elle l'apprend, elle va ma tuer.

Si - Allez quoi, c'est ma sœur!

El - Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Si - Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire.

El - Wow. Euh…alors…c'est un super flic. La seule femme de l'équipe mais ça, c'est pas un soucis pour elle. Elle adore ce boulot, s'en fiche de faire des heures supplémentaires. Ce qui lui importe c'est que grâce à elle, des pervers et autres soient en prison. Elle est assez sensible, surtout quand il s'agit de cas avec des jeunes enfants.

Si - Elle adore les enfants, n'est-ce pas?

El - Oui. Tu devrais la voir avec les miens… ils ont une autre personne, une autre femme à qui parler.

Si - C'est quoi la plus belle chose qu'elle ait pu faire pour toi?

El - Wow. Si tu savais, elle en a tellement fait pour moi. Elle a refusé de me tuer.

Si - Quoi?

El - Longue histoire. Mais je pense que…c'était y'a trois ans. Je venais de me séparer de ma femme. On a eu une salle affaire et on s'est engueulé. Mais pas d'importance pour elle. À la fin de la journée, je voulais rentrer quand elle m'a demandé de repasser par mon bureau. Et là…mes enfants m'attendaient. Elle les a appelé et leur a demandé de venir car j'avais eu une dure journée et que j'avais besoin de mes enfants pour mon anniversaire.

Si - Minute. Elle a appelé tes enfants et leur a demandé de venir à ton bureau pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire?

El - Et oui elle l'a fait. Elle a été d'une grande aide durant ma séparation. Elle est toujours là pour moi depuis le divorce. C'est une grande amie, ma meilleure amie!

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel et commencèrent à se préparer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Alors, il y aura qui?

Si - Les parents de Lucy, Liv, toi, Sam, quelques amis et de la famille. Mais je suis super fier!

El - C'est ton mariage.

Si - Non, j'veux dire, bien sûr mais…je vais remonter l'allée avec Olivia.

El - Sérieux?

Si - Elle ne te l'a pas dit?

El - Pas vraiment. Mais c'est génial, pour vous deux.

Si - Et…en fait, j'ai un truc à te demander.

El - Je t'écoute.

Si - Ca te dérangerait de remonter l'allée avec la mère de Lucy?

El - T'es sûr?

Si - Ben…Lucy sera avec son père, Sam avec une cousine, mon premier témoin avec la première demoiselle d'honneur de Lucy, je serais avec Liv et on sait tous que…pour notre père…donc…et Lucy serait vraiment heureuse que ça mère le fasse.

El - Eh bien, dans ce cas, ça sera un honneur pour moi. Autant que d'être ton second témoin!

Si - Vu que…mon premier témoin est le mari de la première demoiselle d'honneur de Lucy, c'est plus de son côté. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Liv d'être sa deuxième demoiselle d'honneur et à toi d'être mon second témoin. Comme ça, on a chacun deux témoins de notre côté.

El - Vrai. Sauf que je suis pas le mari d'Olivia.

Si - Mouais…

Ils sourirent avant de finir leur nœuds papillon. Le père de Lucy et Ryan, le premier témoin, arrivèrent.

Si - El!

El - El?

Si - Désolé, juste que ma sœur t'a appelé comme ça ce matin alors…

El - Ca me va!

Si - Tu pourrais aller porter la bonne nouvelle à ma future belle mère?

El - Bien sûr! A tout.

Si - Oui. Attends!

El - Quoi?

Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de main avant une petite accolade.

Si - Merci.

El - Je t'en pris.

Si - Pas seulement pour le mariage. Merci d'être la pour Olivia depuis 9 ans.

El - Ouais. Je suis content qu'elle ait enfin trouvé une partie de sa famille. Et sachant que tu es son petit frère…ça me va encore plus.

Si - Merci mec.

El - De rien. Courage.

Il quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la suite des demoiselles d'honneurs.

* * *

Avez vous noté l'air dubitatif de Simon quand Elliot lui dit qu'il n'est pas le mari d'Olivia? Mdr

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey kids

Voici la suite qui vous a TANT fait réagir: Elliot dans la suite des demoiselles d'honneurs...

**Disclamer: seuls les témoins et les parents de Lucy (du moins leur nom) sont de moi!**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il frappa.

_? - Qui est-ce?_

El - La police. Ouvrez la porte!

Il entendit trois femmes dire un « Quoi? » d'étonnement et une autre rire. La porte s'ouvrit.

O - Très fin Stabler.

El - Je sais. Salut toi.

O - Salut.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

El - Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs Olivia.

O - Euh…je…merci. El, voici Lucy, sa mère et Gina, la première demoiselle d'honneur. Mesdames, voici Elliot, mon coéquipier à New York et le second témoin de Simon.

El - Mesdames.

Femmes - Elliot.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

El - J'ai…une surprise!

O - Une surprise?

El - Oui. Une surprise de Simon pour sa future femme.

Lu - Et c'est quoi?

El - Madame Thomson, accepteriez vous de remonter l'allée à mon bras?

Lu - Quoi?

Th - C'est une plaisanterie?

El - Du tout. Simon sait à quel point ça tiendrait au cœur Lucy, ainsi qu'à vous Madame Thomson. Donc il m'a demandé ce petit service.

Lu - Il est tellement…

Th - J'accepte avec plaisir.

El - Super. T'as de la chance Lucy, c'est un type bien.

Lu - Je le savais déjà.

O - Mon petit frère ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

El - Un vrai Benson!

O - Ah ah!

Ils entendirent des coups à la porte, le père de Lucy entra.

MTh- Les jeunes, il est temps d'y aller.

Lu - On est parti.

Gina sorti avec Olivia. Elle s'arrêta devant Elliot et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme le mercredi au travail.

O - Merci énormément Elliot Stabler. Pour tout.

El - Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Olivia Benson. Maintenant file, il t'attend.

Elle lui sourit, passa sa main le long de son bras et se rendit dans la chambre de Simon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Oh mon…

Si - Quoi?

O - T'es à tomber p'tit frère.

Si - Sérieux?

O - Oui.

Si - T'es radieuse toi aussi.

O - Merci. Lucy a beaucoup de chance. Il nous l'a dit.

Si - Comment elle a réagi?

O - Elle était vraiment heureuse!

Si - C'est bon a savoir. Bon…

Il lui donna son bras.

Si - Me ferais tu l'honneur?

Elle lui sourit et passa son bras autour du sien.

O - Avec joie petit frère.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et rejoignirent tout le monde devant la grande porte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa - Tante Livi.

O - Salut toi. Regarde moi ça, tu es trop mignon et élégant dans ton smoking.

Sa - Merci. Et toi, tu es absolument…magnifique ce soir Olivia.

Ils regardèrent le petit garçon. Elle empêcha les larmes de ruiner son maquillage. Elle s'accroupit et l'embrassa.

O - Merci beaucoup Sam.

Sa - Mon plaisir tante Livi.

Si - Ca c'est mon fils.

O - Un vrai charmeur.

Si - Tu l'as dit.

Prêtre - Tout le monde est prêt? Sam, Andréa, c'est à vous!

Il se dirigea vers sa cousine et arriva prêt d'Elliot. Ce dernier lui fit un grand clin d'œil et lui tapa dans la main.

El - Bon boulot p'tit mec.

Sa - Merci El.

El - Maintenant, en route!

Il posa sa main sur sa tête avant de le pousser vers sa cousine. Elliot se retourna vit qu'Olivia le regardait. Elle secoua la tête avant de lui sourire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans la chapelle après Gina et Ryan. Il se plaça derrière ce dernier avant de regarder l'allée. Ils étaient si fiers à ce moment précis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel. Elle l'embrassa.

O - Je suis fière de toi petit frère. Je t'aime Simon.

Si - Moi aussi je t'aime Olivia.

Elle lui serra la main et prit sa place derrière Gina. Lucy et son père remontèrent l'allée à leur tour. La cérémonie fut courte mais très sincère et pleine d'amour. Après leur premier baiser entant que Mr et Mme Marsden, ils descendirent l'allée main dans la main sous les applaudissement des invités. Ils furent suivit par Ryan et Gina. Elliot regarda Olivia et lui sourit.

El - Ca te dérange si on marche ensemble?

O - Pas une seule seconde!

Il lui tendit son bras mais à la place, elle lui prit la main et la serra.

O - Merci.

El - De rien.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et virent que Simon les regardait. Elle vit son grand sourire et secoua la tête. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

O - Félicitations toi.

Si - Et à toi aussi.

O - Ah ah ah! C'est pas drôle

Si - Oh allez…

O - On en parlera plus tard, tu veux bien?

Si - Bien. Mais j'oublie pas!

O - Bien entendu.

* * *

Bon alors le mariage, c'est fait! Maintenant, place à... la FÊTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello

Eh ben... le chapitre précédent a fait parler de lui... Mais je sens que celui là voir même plus le prochain... ça sera pire...

**Disclamer: les deux chansons du chapitre ne sont pas de moi mais elles sont GÉNIALES! Y'a**_ Amazed _**de Lonestar et **_In my arms_** de Kylie Minogue**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il y eut la séance photo traditionnelle et tous entrèrent dans la salle de réception. Le dîner fût servi et tout se passa à merveille. La tradition fût respectée pour la première danse. Elliot prit quelques photos avant de s'amuser à son tour. Après quelques danses, Simon prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena au centre de la piste.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughtsI can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Ils passaient un bon moment. Ils étaient vraiment tous les deux ravis de partager ce moment avec l'autre.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me, baby you surround me_

_You touch everyplace in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Ils étaient entrain de rire quand Elliot arriva.

El - Un petit sourire vous deux.

Simon prit Olivia dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rire à nouveau. Ce fût communicatif et ce moment de joie fut immortalisé par Elliot.

El - Merci bien.

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lu - Olivia.

O - Oui Lucy?

Lu - Ca te dérange si je te vole mon époux?

O - Il est tout à toi!

Lu - Merci.

Ils partirent à leur table et firent un rapide discours. Après ça, il était temps de danser à nouveau.

Sa - Tante Livi?

O - Oui mon ange?

Sa - Tu veux danser avec moi?

O - Bien sûr Sam.

Elle se leva et regarda Elliot. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

O - Sois patient, ça sera bientôt ton tour.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et la regarda partir avec le petit.

_How do you describe a feeling?_

_ I've only ever dreamt of this DJ spinnin' up my favorite song _

_Hurry up and get a groove on _

_Life's fantastic and it won't be long _

_Don't let the moment slip away _

_Cuz you and I could find a pleasure _

_No one else has ever known_

_ Feels like it is now or never _

_Don't wanna be alone How do you describe a feeling? _

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_ Do you want it?_

_ Do you need it?_

_ Can you feel it?_

_ Tell me... _

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_I've only ever dreamt of this _

Sam bougeait et sautait dans tous les sens, ce qui provoquait chez Olivia des sourires et des rires comme jamais avant.

_Got a feeling this is something strong _

_All I wanna do is move on _

_No more wonderin' where I belong_

_ So never go away_

_ Cuz you and I a guilty pleasure_

_ No one else has ever known _

_Feels like it is now or never_

_ Don't wanna be alone_

_ How do you describe a feeling? _

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_ Do you want it?_

_ Do you need it?_

_ Can you feel it? _

_Tell me... _

_How does it feel in my arms? _

Simon dansait avec sa femme. Il regardait son fils et sa sœur: tellement mignon. Il était heureux de la voir si heureuse et à quel point elle était douée avec les enfants, tout en sachant que le fait que Sam soit son neveu aidait.

_Do do do do do... _

El - Eh Liv. Prends le dans tes bras et souriez!

_I'm listening... _

Elle prit le petit et le plaça sur sa hanche droite. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et rigola, ce qui entraîna Olivia dans un fou rire. Elliot en profita pour faire quelques clichés avant de les laisser finir.

El - Merci les enfants!

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_ Do you want it?_

_ Do you need it? _

_Can you feel it? _

_Tell me... _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

À la fin de la chanson, elle tourna avec Sam ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Elle l'embrassa et il fit de même. Elle le reposa et il courut vers ses cousins. Elle secoua la tête avant de sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à la table quand une nouvelle chanson commença. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par deux bras se glissant autour de sa taille.

El - Tu as dit, et je te cite « _sois patient, ça sera bientôt ton tour._ »

O - En effet.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

El - Voulez vous, Olivia Benson, danser avec moi?

O - Mais j'adorerais Elliot Stabler.

Il lui prit la main et au moment de placer la sienne dans cette dernière, elle le stoppa. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa des bras autour de son cou. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire avant de mettre ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

* * *

Oui je sais, ça finit par un peu de frustration quant au prochain chapitre... mais comme ça... vous aurez encore plus envie de lire la suite... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello

Bon alors en gros, vous m'en voulez? Tout ça parce que j'ai coupé à un certain moment et que ça vous laissait en plan? Sympa. Mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que la suite... ben lisez pour la peine!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_We've been friends for a long long time_

_You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine_

_She's left you all alone_

_ And you feel like no one cares_

_But I have never failed you_

_I've always been there_

_You tell your story_

_It sounds a bit like mine_

_It's the same old situation_

_It happens every time_

_Can't we see it oh maybe you and me_

_Is what's meant to be_

_Do we disagree_

El - Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu était époustouflante ce soir Liv?

Elle le regarda, visiblement choquée par ses propos.

O - Époustouflante?

El - C'est-ce que j'ai dit. Ça pose un problème?

O - Heu…non. C'est juste que…c'est la première fois…qu'un homme me dit ça.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you_

_How would you feel what would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine_

_Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end_

_What if I said_

El - Et bien, tu es époustouflante Olivia.

O - Merci Elliot. Vraiment!

El - Mon plaisir!

_She doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see_

_I can read between the lines of what you're telling me_

_He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held_

_How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself_

O - J'ai rarement entendu une chanson aussi déprimante à un mariage.

El - Déprimante?

O - Tu as entendu les paroles?

El - Pas besoin.

O - Pourquoi ça?

El - Je les connais déjà.

O - Vraiment?

El - Hum hum, par cœur même.

O - Prouve le.

Elle le regarda sérieusement. Il soupira et se mit à chanter.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you_

_How would you feel what would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine_

_Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end_

_What if I said_

El - Alors?

O - Pas trop mal Stabler.

El - Tu sais, je pense pas qu'elle soit si déprimante que ça.

O - Vraiment?

El - Yep. C'est l'une des plus belles chansons d'amour que j'ai jamais entendu.

_Oh we've both had our share of loneliness_

_So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness_

_And if I found that in you_

_It would make my dreams come true_

_Or would you walk away_

_Hear what I have to say_

Si - Hey les tourtereaux.

Ils regardèrent Simon.

Si - Le petit oiseau va sortir.

Ils se mirent à rire, toujours dans la même position.

Si - Merci.

O - Donc…tu aimes cette chanson?

El - Oui, ça me rappelle un peu une situation que j'ai connu.

O - Ah oui.

El - Oui.

O - Dis m'en plus.

El - Pas grand-chose. Je suis juste…tombé amoureux par le passé.

O - Laisse moi deviner: Kathy!

El - Perdu p'tite tête.

O - Sérieux?

El - Oui. En fait, je suis tombé amoureux alors que j'était encore marié à Kathy.

O - Oh. Et elle l'a su?

El - Elle l'a plus ou moins deviné ouais.

O - J'suis désolée.

El - Pas besoin de l'être.

O - Donc…tu en as parlé à cette femme…de ce que tu ressentais?

El - Pas vraiment. Mais j'allais le faire.

O - Quand?

El - Je dirais…tout de suite.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you_

_How would you feel what would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine_

_I've always wondered from the day we met_

Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.

_What if I said_

_What if I said_

_What if I said _

Simon parlait avec son beau père quand il les vit s'embrasser. Il eut un énorme sourire et immortalisa l'instant sans pour autant les perturber dans leur activité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand une autre chanson commença.

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain_

_ Once or twice was enough_

_ And it was all in vain_

_ Time starts to pass_

_ Before you know it you're frozen _

Ils se séparèrent en même temps. Ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux encrés dans ceux de l'autre.

O - C'était…je…tu…donc tu…

El - Oui!

O - Oh!

_But something happened_

_ For the very first time with you _

_My heart melts into the ground_

_ Found something true_

_ And everyone's looking round_

_ Thinking I'm going crazy _

El - Je peux te demander quelque chose?

O - Tout ce que tu veux!

El - Je..enfin…il en est quoi… pour toi?

Elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux cours. Elle lui sourit avant de chanter.

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you_

_ They try to pull me away_

_ But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding_

_ I keep, keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open _

O - Ça répond à ta question?

El - Je pense que oui!

_Trying hard not to hear_

_ But they talk so loud_

_ Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_ Try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that the goal_

_ Is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing's greater_

_ Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_ And in this world of loneliness _

_I see your face_

_ Yet everyone around me_

_ Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

O - Où est-ce qu'on va Elliot?

El - J'en sais rien Liv. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain.

O - C'est quoi?

El - Je t'aime Olivia. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer je t'aime!

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you_

_ They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

Elle se mit à pleurer et le serra fort contre elle. Il passa ses mains dans son dos tout en fredonnant.

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open _

_And it's draining all of me_

_ Oh they find it hard to believe_

_ I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see _

Elle le regarda et caressa sa joue droite.

_I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you_

_ They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth_

_ My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

O - Tu sais quoi Stabler!

El - Dis moi ma beauté.

O - Je t'aime.

El - C'est toujours bon à entendre.

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open and I _

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de s'embrasser après leur déclaration mutuelle.

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open and I_

_ Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love_

* * *

Ben voila pourquoi j'ai coupé comme ça au chap dernier: parce que là, c'était la déclaration...

Vous aussi... toujours aussi impatient!

Bon alors les chansons! _What if I said_ de Anita Cochran et Steve Wariner. Et _Bleeding Love_ de_ Leona Lewis_...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello

Bon alors, voilà, tout le monde est content, ils sont ensembles et tout va bien! Bref, la suite est relativement courte mais bon...c'est comme ça!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, Elliot fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

El - Quoi?

_Mu - Je te réveille?_

El - Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Mu - Tu sais où est le dossier Larson?_

El - Sur mon bureau.

_Mu - Tu penses vraiment que je t'appellerais si c'était le cas?_

El - Essaye sur celui de Liv.

_Mu - Laisse moi voir. Jeffries, Kendall…te voila enfin. Larson. Merci Elliot._

El - De rien John.

_Mu - Bonne journée._

El - Ouais.

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Il s'étira et se tourna vers la droite.

El - Je sais que tu dors pas.

O - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

El - Le dossier Larson.

O - Il l'a trouvé?

El - Sur ton bureau.

O - Ah bon je…oh oui, exact!

El - Si tu lui avais dit avant de partir, on serait toujours entrain de dormir.

O - Possible.

Elle se tourna sur son côté gauche et le regarda. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

O - Mais on ne aurait pas fait ça.

El - Vrai. Bonjour.

O - Bonjour à toi aussi.

El - Tu as bien dormi?

O - Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit?

El - Ca dépend.

O - Et de quoi?

El - C'est à cause de la fatigue ou de nous?

O - Je dirais que la nuit a commencé à la seconde où tu m'as embrassé. Donc…c'est bel et bien par rapport à notre superbe nuit que j'ai bien dormie.

El - Intéressant!

O - Et toi?

El - Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

O - J'aime quand on est d'accord.

El - Et moi je t'aime!

O - Belle manière de commencer la journée. Mais c'était un peu trop facile.

El - Même si c'était sincère?

O - Même si en effet! Mais…j'accepte.

El - Tu es trop humble avec moi Olivia.

O - Et c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes Elliot!

Ils restèrent une bonne heure au lit avant de se préparer et de descendre pour le déjeuner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils firent leur entrée dans la pièce main dans la main. Ils dirent bonjour à certains invités avant d'aller voir Simon et Lucy.

O - Bonjour Mr et Mme Marsden!

Si - Salut vous deux.

Ils échangèrent des poignées de main et des embrassades.

O - Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Si / Lu - C'est génial. / C'est génial!

El - Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça au début. On en reparlera dans 20 ans!

O - Elliot!

El - Quoi?

O - Ce n'est pas parce que tu as divorcé que MON petit frère VA divorcer lui aussi.

El - Je sais. C'est juste… d'accord. J'suis désolé les gars.

Si - C'est bon.

Ils commencèrent le déjeuner tout en parlant de la lune de miel, quand le téléphone d'Elliot sonna.

El - Stabler? Bonjour Capitaine. Hum hum… oui, il m'a appelé ce matin. Oui effet. Je sais mais…quoi? Vous n'avez pas…non je sais. D'accord. À quelle heure? D'accord. A plus tard.

Il ferma son portable et soupira.

O - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

El - Je…ils ont besoin de moi pour le cas Larson.

O - Quoi? Mais je croyais que…

El - Ils ont de nouvelles preuves.

Si - Tu pars quand?

El - J'ai un vol dans une heure.

Si - J'suis désolé pour toi El.

El - Merci Simon. C'était moi ou Liv. Mais comme t'es de repos jusqu'à lundi…

O - Pourquoi…

El - C'est le mariage de ton petit frère Olivia. Pas du mien. C'est le seul membre de ta famille…alors profite!

Si - Elliot, je sais que ça peut être bizarre et même…je pense que ça t'aidera pas mais…j'apprécie ce que tu viens de faire pour Liv et pour nous aussi. Merci.

El - De rien. Bon, j'vais faire mon sac.

O - Tu as besoin d'aide?

El - Non ça ira. Reste avec ton frère. Il part lundi pour sa lune de miel et ce pendant 3 semaines. Moi, tu me revois lundi et tous les jours d'après.

O - Comme tu veux.

El - On se voit avant mon départ.

Il fit un clin d'œil au jeune couple avant d'embrasser Olivia et de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Et voila.

Morgane: Pour info, je sais bien que le début de la journée ressemble un peu à celle que tu as écrite, mais je te rappelle que je l'ai écrite en premier et en anglais donc... ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

Alors déjà, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Mais je tiens à éclaircir un point. Okay Cragen demande à Elliot de rentrer. Mais je vous rappelle que Elliot se sacrifie pour Liv... donc Donald il y est pour rien... Voilà, ça c'est fait donc, place à la suite.

**Disclamer: la chanson c'est toujours _Bleeding love_ de Leona Lewis**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Si - Chérie? Tu pourrais nous laisser deux minutes? J'aurais voulu parler à Olivia.

Lu - Pas de soucis.

Si - Merci.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne quitte la table.

Si - Tu veux en parler?

O - Je sais pas.

Si - Il s'est passé quoi hier soir?

O - De quoi tu parles?

Si - De toi, Elliot, vos baisers, la fin de la nuit…

O - Tu dois savoir qu'une fille qui embrasse, n'en parle pas!

Si - Je sais. Allez…

O - Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Si - Ben…disons que je vous ai vu danser. J'ai pris une photo et une minute plus tard, vous vous embrassiez. Et vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés avant un LONG moment.

O - C'est clair.

Si - Donc?

O - Quand…euh…tu as pris la photo de nous, souriant et tout le reste, juste après il a…, disons qu'il m'a...fait sa déclaration et il m'a embrassé.

Si - Attends attends attends un peu! Il a dit qu'il…

O - Il l'a dit! Pendant notre baiser, une autre chanson a commencé. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il en était pour moi et je lui ai dit que c'était la même chose.

Si - Tu…tu lui as dit « je t'aime »?

O - Pas vraiment. Je me suis servie des paroles de la chanson qui passait. En gros, « _peu importe ce que tout le monde dira, je l'aime et c'est le plus important_ ».

Si - Donc…c'est officiel?

O - Pour…nous oui. Et pour toi aussi.

Si - Je suppose donc qu'à la fin de la nuit…

O - Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir?

Si - Olivia, tu es ma sœur. Je te connais depuis moins d'un an mais…tu m'as énormément aidé malgré toute cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, je suis marié, j'ai un fils et un boulot. La seule chose qu'il manque à ce tableau pour qu'il soit parfait est ton bonheur. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Olivia et…

O - On a couché ensemble!

Si - WOW! À ouais, donc c'est vraiment sérieux!

O - On dirait bien.

Si - Vas y.

O - Quoi?

Si - Vas le rejoindre et passe un peu de temps avec lui avant qu'il ne parte.

O - Sûr?

Si - File!

O - T'es génial p'tit frère.

Si - Ouais. On en reparlera dans 20 ans.

O - Je tiens le pari!

Elle fit un grand sourire avant de rejoindre Elliot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle arriva devant la porte et frappa.

O - Liv? mais qu'est-ce…

Elle le fit taire par un baiser sensuel. Bien que surpris, il se laissa faire.

O - Simon le sait.

El - Oh!

O - Et il m'a dit de passer un peu de temps avec toi avant ton départ.

El - C'est un type bien.

O - C'est mon frère.

El - Vrai.

O - Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à l'aéroport?

El - Ca euh…sera pas la peine.

O - Pourquoi?

El - Un taxi passe me prendre. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter nos « adieux » là bas alors…

O - Quel intellectuel!

El - Je fais ce que je peux! Ça va aller toi?

O - Mais oui, t'en fais pas pour moi.

El - Mais je m'en fais pour toi ma beauté.

O - J'espère bien.

El - Okay. Je vais devoir y aller.

Ils descendirent et furent rejoins par Simon et Lucy dans le hall.

Lu - Je sens que je vais pleurer.

Si - Je…on voulait vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous depuis hier.

El - Ce fut un vrai plaisir.

Lu - Prends soin de toi.

El - J'essaierais!

Il prit Lucy dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Simon.

Si - Prends soin de ma sœur, tu veux?

El - Pas de soucis.

Si - J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es un bon flic, un bon père et un type génial. Juste…reste toi-même et rends ma sœur aussi heureuse que tu pourras. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

El - Dans ce cas, je ferais tout mon possible pour.

Si - Merci.

Les mariés se reculèrent, laissant le couple un peu seul. Il prit les mains d'Olivia dans les siennes.

El - Je rentre seulement à la maison.

O - Je sais. C'est juste que…c'est comme si, au moment où j'ai tout ce dont je rêvais, tu dois partir loin de moi.

El - Eh, regarde moi. On se voit dans un jour et quelques heures. Si on peut survivre à sa, on pourra survivre à tout.

O - J'aime beaucoup ce genre de pensées.

El - Tu dois m'inspirer. Viens par là.

Il la serra dans ses bras et prit une grande inspiration.

El - Rends moi service.

O - Quoi?

El - Essaye de ne pas oublier une chose.

O - C'est quoi?

Il sourit et chanta doucement.

_I don't care what they say_

_ I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth_

_ My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

El - Je t'aime Olivia.

O - Moi aussi Elliot.

Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser d'au revoir. Il lui embrassa le front, lui murmura un « je t'aime » des plus sincères avant de monter dans le taxi. Il les salua de la main et partit. Elle le regarda partir avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Il la réconforta un moment avant qu'elle ne se calme et que la journée reprenne son cours.

* * *

Ah oui je sais, les au revoir c'est toujours émouvants mais bon...c'est toujours pour mieux se retrouver après...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello

Alors vu que tout le monde m'en veut parce que Elliot est rentré, je vous mets les retrouvailles... mais **ATTENTION**, c'est un chapitre super court...pour pas compromettre la suite (surtout que si je coupe le prochain a un certain endroit, vous me tueriez encore...)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Fin - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?

El - Rien de plus qu'hier soir.

Mu - T'as bossé là-dessus toute la nuit?

El - Oui.

Fin - Tu devrais rentrer. T'as besoin de repos.

El - J'y penserais.

Cr - Prends toi au moins un café.

El - Okay. Merci Capitaine.

Il se servit un tasse avant de se remettre au travail. Il essayait de se concentrer mais le sommeil était de plus en plus présent. Il relisait un déposition quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son cou. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, elle était à son bureau avec un grand sourire.

O - Bonjour les garçons.

Fin - Salut Baby girl. Comment c'était ton repos?

O - Incroyable.

Il lui sourit mais d'un sourire tout endormi.

Mu - Tant que ça?

O - Oui. Mon petit frère s'est marié à Seattle ce week end.

Fin - Super pour lui. Tu as passé un bon moment?

O - C'était Magique!

Cr - Bonjour Olivia.

O - Capitaine. Alors, quoi de neuf?

Cr - Rien pour te dire la vérité. Elliot, monte te reposer un peu!

El - Je vais bien Cap.

Cr - T'as pas le choix: c'est un ordre!

Il ferma les yeux.

El - Bien!

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir et claqua la porte.

O - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Mu - Il était de repos aussi. On t'a laissé tranquille et on l'a fait revenir samedi après midi. Il travaille comme un fou sur ce dossier depuis hier midi non stop.

O - Même pas une petite sieste?

Fin - Même pas. Il est borné ce type.

Mu - C'est Elliot.

O - J'vais aller lui parler.

Mu - On a tout essayé. Bonne chance.

O - Merci.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir et ouvrit la porte. Il sortait des vestiaires, un peu d'eau sur le visage et toujours l'air si fatigué. Elle alla à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans leur baiser de retrouvailles.

O - Bonjour vous!

El - Salut toi.

O - Comment vas?

El - Ca va.

O - Tu mens!

El - Liv.

O - Pas à moi mon cœur. Regarde moi.

Il secoua la tête et la posa sur son épaule. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

O - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

El - Tu m'as manqué.

O - Toi aussi El. Mais on a survécu.

El - C'était dur. Surtout avec cette affaire.

O - J'en ai entendu parlé.

El - J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui…me force à penser au boulot et pas…à nous…ou…notre nuit.

O - Tiens donc. Intéressant.

El - Si tu savais.

O - Je me doute. Allez El, repose toi. Reste là, fais une petite sieste et je te réveille si on a du nouveau. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

Il lui embrassa le front et posa ses mains se chaque côté de son visage.

El - Je t'aime.

O - Moi aussi.

Il s'allongea. Elle déposa une couverture sur lui et l'embrassa.

O - Fais de beaux rêves mon chéri.

El - Merci mon ange.

Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux avant de redescendre deux minutes plus tard.

Mu - Alors?

O - Il dort comme un bébé.

Mu / Fin - QUOI? / Vraiment?

O - Hum hum.

Mu - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

O - C'est un secret.

* * *

Ta dam... voila pour ses rapides retrouvailles. A partir du prochain chapitre, on passe à la partie "_Complications_" du titre de la ff!

Stay tune! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Salut les gens!

Bon alors, oui c'est vrai, c'était trop court avant mais... y'a eu la partie _"Wedding"_ et maintenant on entre dans la partie _"Complications"..._

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Trois semaines plus tard, Olivia était chez elle. Elle était malade depuis quelque jours et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle avait promis à Elliot d'appeler le docteur si elle n'allait pas mieux. Au lieu de ça, elle prit son téléphone et composa le 4: numérotation rapide pour Casey.

Ca - Novak?

_O - Salut, c'est moi._

Ca - Hey. Alors, tu te sens mieux?

_O - Pas vraiment? C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu passes me voir._

Ca - Ben…je dois aller au commissariat en premier. Je peux être là dans…une heure!

_O - Pas avant?_

Ca - Je pense pas. Pourquoi? Ça va si mal que ça?

_O - Si tu savais. Ça va pas DU TOUT!_

Ca - Okay, je fais au plus vite.

_O - Merci._

Ca - Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

_O - Euh… ouais._

Ca - J'écoute.

_O - Tu pourrais aller au drugstore et me prendre…trois ou quatre…tests de grossesse?_

Ca - Des tests de…

_O - Hum hum._

Ca - Donne moi 20 minutes.

_O - Je t'adore._

Casey appela son chef ainsi que Cragen sur la route pour le drugstore. Elle leur demanda de régler le problème avec un collègue. Elle arriva chez Olivia 19 minutes plus tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O - Oui?_

Ca - C'est la cigogne!

_O - Très drôle. Monte!_

Elle monta les escaliers avant de trouver la porte de l'appartement ouverte.

Ca - Liv?

_O - Sur le canapé._

Ca - Salut toi.

O - Salut.

Ca - Comment tu te sens?

O - A ton avis?

Ca - Tu flippes, c'est ça?

O - Tu m'étonnes!

Ca - Je vois. Alors…on en discute ou…tu préfères être fixée?

O - J'veux ma réponse.

Ca - Les tests en premier, on est parti.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit les quatre tests à 10 minutes d'intervalles. Tous étaient sur le lavabo. Olivia essayait tant bien que mal de respirer mais cela devenait trop dur.

Ca - Bon, voila ce qu'on va faire. On entre, on compte jusqu'à trois et on sera fixé.

O - Bon plan.

Ca - Super. T'es prête?

O - Non.

Ca - Allez, c'est le seul moyen de le savoir!

O - Je sais…pff…allons y.

Ca - Okay.

Elles allèrent à la salle de bain et s'arrêtèrent devant le lavabo.

Ca - On y est. Prête?

O - Toujours pas.

Ca - Bien. À mon compte: un, deux, trois!

O - Trois!

Elles regardèrent et eurent la même réaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 tests, 4 positifs: Olivia était enceinte.

Ca - Félicitations ma grande.

O - Oh mon…je…je…

Ca - Oui Olivia.

O - Je vais être mère?

Ca - La meilleure possible.

O - Faut que je m'assoies!

Elles retournèrent au salon avant de s'asseoir.

Ca - Tu veux boire quelque chose?

O - De l'alcool.

Ca - C'est pas vraiment conseiller pour toi et ce petit bout.

O - Je sais. De l'eau.

Ca - Okay.

Elle partit à la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux bouteilles.

Ca - Alors, prête pour l'interrogatoire?

O - Ça va être du rapide. Oui je désire cette enfant. Oui je sais qui est le père. Oui on est plus ou moins dans un relation sérieuse. « Il » a été conçu le week end du mariage de mon frère. Et non, tu ne sauras pas qui sait. Du moins, pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit.

Ca - Wow. Tu as répondu à toutes les questions que je voulais te poser.

O - T'as beau être une super avocate, je suis une super flic. Et puis, t'es ma meilleure amie. Donc…je te connais par cœur.

Ca - Vrai. Donc t'as quelqu'un?

O - Oui.

Ca - Depuis quand?

O - Trois semaines.

Ca - Et tu es…

O - Enceinte de 3 semaines.

Ca - QUOI?

O - Oui je sais. On s'est rencontré au mariage de Simon. On a sympathisé, on a couché ensemble et…voilà le résultat.

Ca - Il va réagir comment à ton avis?

O - Le connaissant comme je le connais…il va être comblé!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elles continuèrent de discuter quand le téléphone d'Olivia sonna.

O - Quand on parle du loup. Oui chéri. Oui je me sens un peu mieux. Non, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dis moi, tu pourrais passer pendant le déjeuner? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Okay. Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime. À tout à l'heure.

Ca - Il passe pour le déjeuner?

O - Oui et NON tu ne restes pas .

Ca - Mais…

O - Je te l'ai déjà dit: tu sauras en temps voulu. Juste…laisse nous un peu de temps.

Ca - Bien. Bon, j'y vais.

O - Okay. Et pas d'espionnage au moment du dèj.

Ca - Mais comment… bien. J'suis tellement contente pour toi Liv.

O - Merci. Pour tout Casey.

Ca - De rien. À plus.

O - Bye.

Après le départ de son amie, elle repensa à cette bombe: elle était enceinte et Elliot était le père de cet enfant. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et s'imagina leur futur.

* * *

Voilà LA première complication: un p'tit bout de chou!

Pour info, je devais couper quand elles regardent les tests, juste avant la réponse... LA, vous m'auriez tué...

Alors, ça valait pas le coup d'attendre?


	12. Chapter 12

Salut

Bon alors, tout le monde est assez surpris que ça aille aussi vite entre eux mais vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire que c'est une sacré complication.

Bref, maintenant, ce que vous attendez: la réaction d'Elliot!

**WARNING!** Sur la fin du chapitre, y'a des choses relativement explicites... j'aurais prévenu!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Elliot arriva vers 12h30. Il utilisa son double.

El - Mon amour, c'est moi.

Pas de réponse.

El - Liv? Olivia?

Il alla dans la chambre et la vit endormie. Il sourit à sa beauté. À ce moment précis, elle avait sa main sur son ventre mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux, descendit sur sa joue et ses lèvres.

El - Liv. Réveille toi mon ange.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard azur.

O - Hey.

El - Salut la marmotte. Comment tu te sens?

O - Bien mieux.

El - Sûre? Pourtant, t'es encore un peu pâlichonne et…

Elle l'embrassa.

O - Oui, j'en suis sûre.

El - Okay excuse moi. C'est juste que j'aime pas quand t'es malade et j'ai tendance à…

O - ELLIOT!

El - Oui?

O - Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

El - Pas de soucis. Dis moi.

O - Je…

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

O - Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 semaines?

El - Comment l'oublier?

O - Tu m'étonnes. Cette nuit là, de nombreuses choses ont changé. Mon petit frère s'est marié, l'homme de ma vie m'a fait sa déclaration et j'ai fait de même. On a passé notre première nuit ensemble et c'était…magique!

El - A ce point?

O - Si tu savais. Mais c'était pas juste parce qu'on exprimait nos sentiments de manière physique mais plus que tout… parce que…j'ai eu la plus belle preuve d'amour de toute ma vie.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il lui prit les mains, les embrassa et lui sourit.

O - Cette nuit là, tu m'as changé. Tu m'as fait me sentir aimée, vivante…complète. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris à quel point cette nuit avait été importante pour nous.

El - Dis moi.

O - Je…je sais ce que j'ai…pourquoi je suis pas bien.

El - Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Empoisonnement alimentaire?

O - Non.

El - Un virus, la grippe?

O - Toujours pas.

El - J'arrive à bout. Je t'écoute.

O - Je…

Elle serra ses mains, les posa sur son ventre et le regarda dans les yeux.

O - Je suis enceinte Elliot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Il la regarda, incapable de trouver ses mots.

O - El? Elliot? Chéri, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais…

El - On va…je…tu…sérieux?

O - Je suis sérieuse El.

El - On va…on va…un bébé?

O - On dirait bien.

El - Mais depuis…

O - Une petite heure. J'ai demandé à Casey de venir avec…

El - Elle le sait?

O - Oui. Elle m'a apporté les tests. 4 tests, 4 positifs.

El - WOW! C'est…un petit bébé?

O - Oui El.

El - Un autre petit Stabler?

O - On dirait bien.

El - Liv je…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se perdirent tellement dans ce baiser qu'avant de s'en rendre compte, Elliot était sur elle, chemise ouverte, les mains sur sa taille.

O - El, tu crois vraiment que…

El - On va pas le blesser Liv. Avec une mère aussi forte que toi, il est… « incassable »!

O - Je t'aime!

El - De même.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant qu'il prenait son téléphone. Elle continua de l'embrasser dans le cou durant sa conversation.

El - Capitaine, c'est Elliot. Oui. Écoutez, je viens d'avoir un coup de fil d'un de mes enfants…

Elle luit fit un grand sourire tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

El - Oui. Dickie se sent pas bien et je…

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit ses mains jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

El - Je…préfère rester avec…_hum_…lui…à la maison. Oui, ça va. Juste un peu inquiet pour mon fils et…_Wow_… d'accord, merci Cap.

Il ferma son téléphone et la regarda.

El - Bon sang. Est-ce que tu sais l'effet que tu me fais?

O - Pas une seconde.

El - Ah bon?

O - Non. Je pense que…tu vas devoir…Me monter!

Il se mordit les lèvres et l'embrassa.

El - Dans ce cas, voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi!

* * *

Bon alors...on va dire qu'il le prend "relativement" bien, non?


	13. Chapter 13

Salut salut

Bon, on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'Elliot a TRÈS bien pris la nouvelle quant à la grossesse d'Olivia... ^^ Maintenant, va falloir l'annoncer à certaines personnes...

**Disclamer: Ref chap 1**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par une étrange sensation au niveau de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'Elliot passait sa main de haut en bas de ce dernier.

O - J'en reviens toujours pas.

El - Tu vas avoir un peu plus de 8 mois pour t'y faire mon ange.

O - Moi, une mère de famille.

El - La meilleure qui puisse exister.

O - Tu penses?

El - Non. J'en suis sûr Olivia. Tu es née pour être mère. C'est une sorte de revanche: tu n'étais peut être pas une enfant désirée mais le notre, je sais que tu vas l'aimer car tu désires un enfant plus que tout depuis…tellement longtemps maintenant.

O - Et qui de mieux pour en être le père que toi?

El - Possible. Pour le moment, le plus important, c'est TOI. Pas moi, toi Liv.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sonnerie de l'interphone la tira de son sommeil.

O - Elliot?

Elle se retourna mais rien. Quand l'interphone sonna de nouveau, elle se leva.

O - Oui?

_? - Salut toi._

O - Hey, vas y monte!

Elle bailla avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle vit un bout de papier et une écriture plus que familière dessus.

_Je suis parti bosser. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Je __**vous**__ aime. El!_

Elle sourit à la vue du mot « _vous_ » et posa sa main sur son ventre. C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa.

? - Salut salut salut.

O - Salut toi. Entre.

Simon entra et la serra dans ses bras.

O - Regarde toi: tout bronzé.

Si - C'est la lune de miel frangine. Et toi alors? Je savais pas qu'on avait des liens de parentés avec Blanche Neige!

O - Ah ah, très fin. Je viens de me réveiller. Je fais si peur que ça?

Si - Du tout. T'es juste un peu pâlotte et bien fatiguée.

O - Je sais.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et continuèrent à discuter.

Si - Alors,comment ce fait il que ma sœur soit à la maison, blanche et…malade?

O - C'est rien!

Si - Rien? Tu passes tes jours et tes nuits au boulot, même si tu es malade.

O - Quand est-ce que tu as parlé avec Elliot toi?

Si - Il y trois semaines, le déjeuner avant le mariage.

O - Oh, je vois. À croire que pas mal de chose ont changé ce fameux week-end!

Si - Tu m'étonnes. Je me suis marié, tu étais à mes côtés, tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie. C'était un méga week-end.

O - Si seulement tu savais.

Si - Une seconde Miss Benson. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

O - Qui a dit que je te cachais quelque chose?

Si - Accouche!

O - Simon!

Si - Olivia, allez dis moi.

O - Okay. Je…de toute manière j'allais finir par te le dire mais…je suis malade depuis quelque jours et hier, j'ai su ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Si - Et t'as quoi?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

O - Je suis enceinte!

Si - QUOI? T'es…

O - Hum hum!

Si - Mais…quand?

O - Je dirais…assez tôt…le samedi matin…de ton mariage!

Si - Mon mariage? Le samedi? Mais… OH MON DIEU…c'est…

O - Oui, Elliot est le père.

Si - Bon sang. Olivia, je suis tellement content pour toi!

Il l'enlaça et la laissa pleurer.

O - Merci beaucoup Simon.

Si - Pas de quoi. Tu vas être une super maman.

O - Et toi un super tonton.

Si - Génial. Allons y.

O - Quoi? Où ça?

Si - On doit fêter ça.

O - Quoi? Mais Simon, je suis même pas…

Si - Prépare toi, je reviens dans une demi heure.

O - Simon!

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Si - A tout de suite.

Il quitta son appartement. Elle soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cr - Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles d'Olivia?

Tout le monde regarda Elliot. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, ils entendirent une voix.

? - Moi j'en ai!

El - Simon?

Si - Salut Stabler.

El - Comment tu vas?

Si - Ca va. Quand tu rentres de lune de miel, tout va toujours bien.

El - Tu m'étonnes. Désolé, les gars voici Simon Marsden, le petit frère de Liv. Simon, voici John Munch, Fin Tutuola et le Capitaine Don Cragen.

Si - Bonjour.

Cr - Bonjour. Vous avez donc des nouvelles?

Si - Oui. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux. Elle est un peu pâle mais elle va mieux.

Cr - C'est le principal. Merci.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations, les laissant seul. Il se retourna et regarda Elliot.

Si - Et il me semble que t'es pas étranger à cette situation, n'est-ce pas?

El - Elle te l'a dit!

Si - Ouais. Suis super content.

El - C'est un truc de famille.

Si - Quand je t'ai demandé de prendre soin d'elle, je savais pas que ça allait aller aussi vite!

El - Ben nous non plus. Donc, elle va mieux?

Si - Oui. Oh au fait, je te kidnappe.

El - Excuse moi?

Si - Elle m'attend mais je lui ai pas dit que tu venais.

El - Ben voyons.

Si - J'ai envie de fêter ça!

El - JE me doute. Bon, laisse moi dire au capitaine que je pars et j'arrive.

Si - Génial.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent chez Olivia et se servirent de la clé d'Elliot pour rentrer. Ils la trouvèrent dans la cuisine.

El - Bonjour mon ange.

O - Elliot?

El - Le seul et l'unique ma puce.

Il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

El - Demande lui.

O - C'était donc ça ton plan?

Si - Oui. Allons y!

Ils allèrent dans une petite brasserie. Les garçons prirent du café et Olivia commanda un thé et un petit déjeuner.

Si - Alors, vous avez déjà fait des plans?

O - Simon, on le sait que depuis hier.

Si - Et?

El - Laisse nous un peu de temps pour nous y faire et après…

O - On pourra faire des plans pour la suite.

Si - Je vois. Désolé. Je suis tellement excité!

O - Et nous donc!

Si - Clair. Portons un toast: à notre famille.

O - A notre famille.

Si - Et Elliot, à partir de cette minute précise, tu en deviens un membre officiel!

El - Wow! Merci Simon, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi!

* * *

Bon alors, la meilleure amie et le petit frère: c'est fait! A qui le tour?


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde

Voici le new chap de "Wedding". Pas trop de révélations mais un GROS indice pour le chapitre suivant! Alors...

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Mu - Dis Fin.

Fin - Ouais John.

Mu- Tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez Liv?

Il la regarda à la dérobé une seconde.

Fin - Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi?

Mu - Je sais pas, une sorte d'intuition. Elle agit différemment depuis le mariage de son frère et encore plus depuis sa longue grippe il y a 3 mois.

Fin - Possible.

Mu - Tu trouves pas qu'elle a pris un peu de poids?

Fin - N'essaie même pas de lui dire ça mec. Elle te tuerait!

Mu - Je sais. Je suis pas à ce point stupide.

Cr - Votre attention les enfants. J'espère que vous vous souvenez que samedi a lieu le traditionnel bal de la Police de New York. Messieurs, ce sera smoking obligatoire. Quant à toi Olivia, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose d'extraordinaire, comme tous les ans.

O - Je pense Cap, merci.

Cr - Bon, vous avez le droit de venir accompagné et d'inviter deux autres personnes en plus. Merci de me donner les noms rapidement. Ça sera tout.

O - Euh…Elliot, je pourrais te parler un moment?

El - Bien sur!

O - En haut…c'est…personnel.

Ils prirent la direction du dortoir et une fois la porte fermée, elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément.

O - Bonjour vous.

El - Salut ma puce.

O - Tu m'as manqué.

El - A ce point?

O - Tu n'imagines même pas. J'étais toute seule à la maison…

El - T'es plus vraiment toute seule!

Il passa sa main délicatement sur son ventre.

O - Vrai. Donc, on était tous seuls à la maison…

El - Je sais, désolé. C'est juste cette affaire qui…tu sais quoi, on oublie. Je me rattraperais ce soir.

O - J'espère bien.

El - Promis. Et si on parlait de samedi soir.

O - Bonne idée. Simon m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec Lucy. Sam va rester avec ses grands parents.

El - Bien. Tu as trouvé ta robe?

O - Ben…je voulais remettre celle du mariage de Simon mais…petit bouchon a pris un peu de poids et il m'a entraîné avec lui…

El - Mais tu es toujours aussi belle.

O - Ca, c'est toi qui le dit!

El - Et je le pense. Tu sais, si t'as besoin, je peux faire du shopping avec toi et trouver une belle robe de grossesse. Dis moi quand et…

O - T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire subir ce calvaire. J'irais avec Casey. Mais merci de la proposition.

El - Mon plaisir.

O - Comme toujours, c'est ça?

El - Tu me connais trop bien.

O - C'est parce que je t'aime.

El - Possible.

O - J'y retourne. À tout de suite.

El - Sans souci.

Un dernier et rapide baiser et elle redescendit. Il fit de même une minute plus tard, comme si de rien n'était.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samedi soir arriva vite. Elliot était chez lui et se préparait avec Simon.

Si - C'est bizarre.

El - Quoi?

Si - La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, je me mariais.

El - Vrai.

Si - Peut être que la prochaine fois, on fera ça pour TON mariage.

El - Peut être.

Si - Donc…tu y penses?

El - J'aime Olivia, pour de vrai. On va avoir un enfant et les deux prochaines étapes c'est la maison et le mariage.

Si - Mais?

El - Mais…j'ai déjà foiré un mariage. Pour le moment, j'ai pas vraiment envie que ça recommence, surtout avec Liv.

Si - Vrai. Mais…on parle de ma sœur. Elle n'est pas comme ton ex femme. Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Rien que pour ça, elle te laissera jamais partir. Crois moi.

El - Oui.

Si - Tu vois, tu as dis « oui ».

El - Très marrant. Bon, on est prêt. Allons rejoindre nos fem…les filles. Elles nous attendent.

Si - Tu viens de dire…

El - NON!

Si - Je vois. En route!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca - Mais regardez moi ça. Liv, tu es magnifique.

O - Vraiment?

Lu - Oh que oui.

O - Merci les filles.

Ca - De rien. Donc, je suppose qu'IL vient?

O - Oui Casey, IL vient!

Ca - Enfin, le moment tant attendu.

Lu - Prépare toi à un choc.

Ca - Tu…elle le connaît?

O / Lu - Oui elle le connaît! / Oh que oui!

Ca - Mais comment?

Lu - C'était le cavalier de Liv et le second témoin de Simon à notre mariage.

Ca - Je vois.

L'interphone sonna.

O - Oui?

_Si - Salut sœurette._

O - Salut toi. T'es tout seul?

_Si - On est deux!_

O - Bien. C'est ouvert.

* * *

HHAAHHAAHHAA... les garçons en bas de chez Liv... bon ou mauvais présage pour la suite?

A suivre!


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde

Bon alors je m'explique: j'ai des soucis avec Internet et en plus j'ai un boulot prenant et CREVANT! Donc ben... à la base, j'voulais pas me justifier mais Oncle Picsou m'a forcé! (ça c'est fait)

Alors, il semblerait que TOUT le monde pense que Casey va nous péter une durite... à découvrir en lisant! ;)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_L'interphone sonna._

_O - Oui?_

_Si - Salut sœurette._

_O - Salut toi. T'es tout seul?_

_Si - On est deux!_

_O - Bien. C'est ouvert._

Les garçons arrivèrent devant la porte.

Si - T'es prêt?

El - J'ai plus trop le choix!

Si - On est parti!

Simon frappa et c'est Lucy qui ouvrit.

Si - Bonsoir chérie.

Lu - Bonsoir mon amour.

Si - Tiens, elles sont pour toi.

Lu - Merci Simon.

Il entra tout en l'embrassant.

Lu - Simon, voici Casey Novak, la meilleure amie d'Olivia. Casey, voici mon mari et le petit frère d'Olivia, Simon.

Si - Enchanté.

Ca - De même. Alors, où est…

O - Casey, je…salut toi.

Si - WOW!

O - T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre petit frère.

Si - Olivia, t'es encore plus belle qu'au mariage.

O - Merci. Alors, tu…

Ca - Bonsoir Elliot.

Tout le monde le regarda. Il était toujours sur le pas de la porte, complètement bloqué. Il regarda Olivia, de haut en bas, chaque partie de sa robe. Elle était de couleur bleue. Mais pas une robe de grossesse. Une robe basique qui laissait apparaître les moindres détails de son corps, y compris son ventre arrondi.

Ca - Elliot? ELLIOT?

El - Hum? Oh Hey bonsoir Casey.

Ca - Tu te sens bien?

El - Si tu savais!

Ca - Pardon?

El - Euh…excuse moi. C'est juste que…pff…bon sang mon ange, t'es…époustouflante!

O - Et bien…merci.

El - Tout le plaisir est pour moi!

O - Comme toujours El.

El - Tu me connais vraiment trop.

O - Ca doit être parce que…

O / El - Je t'aime! / Tu m'aimes!

Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

El - Salut p'tit bouchon. Comment ça va ce soir?

O - Un poil trop calme pour le moment.

El - C'est bien pour toi.

O - Tu m'étonnes. Tu sais que…

Ca - MINUTE!

O - Oui Casey?

Ca - Tu es…c'est…Elliot?

O - Oui Casey!

El - Tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte?

O - Oui. Et en voici une rapide traduction: elle vient de comprendre que tu es mon petit ami et que tu es le père de mon bébé.

El - Oh. Merci.

O - Je t'en pris.

Ca - Tu...sérieux?

O - Oui Casey.

Ca - Elliot Stabler?

El - C'est moi.

Ca - Très drôle. Tu... sors avec Elliot Stabler?

O - Oui, depuis 4 mois.

El - Comme le petit.

Ca - Elliot? Ton partenaire au boulot? Ton meilleur ami? ELLIOT STABLER?

El - A moins que j'ai un parfait homonyme sur tous les points que tu as soulevé Novak, OUI c'est moi!

Ca - Elliot, ton petit ami... le...PÈRE DE TON ENFANT?

O - Respire Casey. Oui je sors avec Elliot, oui c'est le père de mon enfant et OUI on s'aime!

Ca - ...

El - Elle s'est arrêtée de parler! Tu crois que c'est bon signe?

O - El!

El - Quoi? Ca va, on peut bien rigoler un peu.

Ca - Elliot Stabler!

El - Et c'est repartit!

Ca - Okay euh... j'avoue que c'est un sacré choc.

O - Je me doute. Tu m'en veux?

Ca - Ben disons que j'aurais dû. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as caché son nom.

O - T'es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir!

El - Sympa pour moi!

O - Joue pas les jaloux! J'ai dit "LA" meilleure. Alors à moins que...

El - Ca va!

Ca - Comment ça se passe au boulot?

El - Bien pour le moment même si je pense que ce soir…ça va changer.

Si - Vous allez leur dire?

El - En fait, je pense qu'ils vont deviner en voyant Olivia dans sa robe donc…

Tous - Vrai.

O - Bon, et si on y allait?

Si - Après vous mesdames.

Ils quittèrent l'immeuble d'Olivia et se rendirent au commissariat séparément

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Alors, tu es prête?

O - Je pense qu'on a plus trop le choix.

El - Tu sais, si t'es pas motivée pour leur dire…pour NOUS, on peut attendre!

O - Tu penses?

El - Je veux le meilleur pour ma fem…toi et le bébé.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

El - Moi? Rien. J'ai dit pour toi et le bébé. Pourquoi?

O - Tu as presque dit « ma femme »!

El - Moi? Pas une seconde. Voyons Liv, tu me connais…

O - Que trop bien. Tu voulais dire pour « _ma FEMME et mon bébé_ »!

El - J'ai juste…faut vraiment que je parle à ton frère.

O - EXCUSE MOI? Est-ce que Simon sait quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

El - Quoi? NON! Non. Juste…on se préparait et on s'est rappelé que la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, c'était pour son mariage. Et il a dit que la prochaine fois ça serait pour le notre. J'ai dit possible et il a commencé…à péter un plomb!

O - Je vois.

El - Regarde moi. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime et que j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et ce petit. J'ai juste…besoin de temps pour penser à…tout ce qui nous arrive! Entre le divorce, le mariage de ton frère, ta grossesse…ça fait beaucoup pour moi. Mais…

Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

El - Je te JURE qu'un jour, tu auras une belle alliance autour de ton annulaire gauche!

O - Vraiment?

El - Oui, vraiment. Juste…sois patiente!

O - Si être patiente signifie passer le reste de ma vie avec le seul homme que j'aime, je saurais l'être!

El - Parfait.

Ils s'embrassèrent et au bout de quelque minutes, Elliot les stoppa.

El - On devrait pas y aller?

O - T'as raison.

Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et lui ouvrit la porte.

O - Quel gentleman.

El - Tout pour te servir Olivia.

O - J'en ai de la chance.

El - J'espère bien.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bal bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils arrivèrent durant le discours de Cragen. Après cela, il déclara le bal ouvert et leur souhaita de passer un bon moment.

* * *

Bon alors, j'ai réécrit pas mal parce que je trouvais la réaction de Casey trop fade!

J'ai bien fait de changer?


	16. Chapter 16

Hello kiddos

Ben oui, Casey nous a pété un plomb. En même temps, quand on apprend que sa meilleure amie est enceinte de son meilleur ami et que, le frère et la femme du frère de sa meilleure amie étaient au courant, y'a de quoi câbler nan?

Bref, maintenant, présentons" petit bouchon" au reste de la famille du 1-6

**Disclamer: c'est mimi "petit bouchon" pour un bébé non? :) Et puis y'a Jeff qui est de moi aussi (new perso)**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bal bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils arrivèrent durant le discours de Cragen. Après cela, il déclara le bal ouvert et leur souhaita de passer un bon moment._

Ca - Ah, vous êtes tous là.

O - Casey.

Ca - Voici Jefferson « Jeff » Tiner. Jeff, voici l'Inspecteur Olivia Benson, les Inspecteurs Elliot Stabler et Odafin Tutuola, le sergent John Munch et enfin le Capitaine Donald Cragen.

Tous - Bonsoir.

Je - Bonsoir à tous.

Ca - Jeff est mon nouveau partenaire au cabinet. Ce qui signifie que vous allez beaucoup le voir par ici.

O - C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Je - De même.

Si - Olivia!

O - Oui. Hey toi.

Si - C'est pour toi.

O - Merci. Allo?

_Sam - TANTE LIVI!_

O - Salut petit ange. Comment vas-tu?

_Sam - Bien. Je suis chez papy et mamie._

O - Tu t'amuses bien?

_Sam - Oui. Quand est-ce que tu viens me voir?_

O - Dès que je peux, promis.

_Sam - COOL! Elliot viendra aussi?_

O - Pourquoi ne pas le demander? El?

El - Hum?

O - Tiens!

Elle lui tendit le combiné.

El - Oui?

_Sam - ELLIOT!_

El - Salut p'tit mec. Quoi de neuf?

_Sam - Ca va bien._

El - C'est super Sam!

_Sam - Tu viendras avec tante Livi pour me voir bientôt?_

El - J'adorerais. Compte dessus.

_Sam - COOL!_

El - Okay p'tite tête, je te repasse Livi, d'accord?

_Sam - Oui!_

El - Bye petit.

_Sam - Bye Elliot._

O - Hey Sammy!

_Sam - Il a dit qu'il viendrait avec toi pour me voir._

O - Il te l'a dit? C'est pas super?

_Sam - SI._

O - Bon allez, je te repasse ton père. Je te fais pleins de bisous mon petit ange.

_Sam - Moi aussi tante Livi._

O - Bye.

Si - Merci Liv.

O - De rien Simon.

Simon s'éloigna et continua la conversation avec son fils.

El - Tu veux boire quelque chose?

O - Je pense que l'eau est de rigueur.

El - Un thé glacé?

O - T'es un génie!

El - Je sais!

Il passa sa main le long de son dos et se rendit au bar. Cragen, Munch et Fin arrivèrent à ce moment là.

Mu - Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi?

O - Ca va bien merci.

Cr - Comment est-ce que tu fais?

O - Pourquoi?

Cr - Tous les ans tu es de plus en plus belle.

O - Ca, c'est un secret.

Fin - Tu veux bien nous rendre un service? Enlève cette étoffe et laisse nous voir ta robe en entier.

O - Vraiment?

Mu - Allez Olivia.

O - Ca va, c'est bon. Vous êtes prêt? Parce que ça va être assez intense.

Mu - Bien entendu!

Fin - Juste…fais le!

Elle secoua la tête et regarda vers le bar. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il comprit et acquiesça. Elle regarda les trois hommes, rejoins au même moment par Casey Et Jeff. Elle prit une grande inspiration et enleva l'étoffe, dévoilant ainsi, l'ensemble de sa robe!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous eurent les yeux qui s'agrandirent, idem pour leur bouche.

Mu - Olivia?

O - Oui John?

Mu - Tu as…

O - Quoi? Il y a un soucis avec ma robe?

Mu - Non? Mais je pense que quelque chose cloche au niveau de…

O - Quoi? Mon ventre?

Mu / Cr / Fin - OUI! / OUI! / OUI!

O - Je trouve pas. Tout est normal. Il grandit comme un bébé normal pour son âge donc…tout va pour le mieux.

Fin - Oh

Cr - Mon

Mu - Dieu! Tu es enceinte?

O - Oui.

Cr - Pour de vrai?

O - Oui. Et oui John c'est normal que je prenne du poids. J'ai un petit être qui grandit en moi.

Mu - Je…tu sais, je…

Cr - J'y crois pas! C'est…

Fin - Félicitations baby sis.

O - Merci Fin.

Il l'enlaça avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

Mu - C'est…j'suis super heureux pour toi Olivia.

O - Merci John. Capitaine?

Cr - Je…si tu savais ce que je suis fier de toi ma grande.

O - Merci Don. C'est beaucoup pour moi.

Cr - Je sais.

Mu - Bon alors, depuis quand tu « es comme ça »?

O - J'en suis à 4 mois.

Mu - 4 MOIS?

O - Yep!

Fin - Tu l'as bien caché.

O - J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai perdu du poids le premier mois. Avec des vêtements un peu plus large, le tour était joué. Mais il s'est bien rattrapé depuis.

Mu - Et il est où, celui qui en ait le responsable?

El - Et voila pour toi.

Elle se retourna et vit Elliot lui tendre son verre.

O - Merci toi.

El - De rien. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

Mu - Pourquoi? T'es sérieux? T'as prêté un peu attention à ta coéquipière récemment?

O - John, il le sait!

Mu - Tu le savais?

El - Oui.

Cr - Mais depuis quand?

El - Plus ou moins le début.

Fin - Mais…

El - Comme je l'ai dit par le passé, Olivia et moi, on est les meilleurs amis. On se dit tout!

O - Et c'était quelque chose que je devais vraiment partager avec Elliot.

Cr - Bon, ça passe.

Mu - Mais le père? Y'en a bien un?

Fin - John a raison pour une fois. Pourquoi il n'est pas…

? - Excusez moi.

El - Oui Simon?

Si - Je vous l'emprunte une petit moment.

Il lui prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

* * *

Simon le sauveur!

bon alors, ces présentations, ça vous a plu?


	17. Chapter 17

Salut tout le monde.

Alors alors, «_ petit bouchon_ » est officiellement connu des services de Police. Maintenant, c'est pas le tout mais, on a beau être avec les collègues, on peut passer un petit temps en amoureux tout de même.

**ANNONCE: **Je ne suis pas là ce week-end (ah ben ouais, pour une fois que j'ai 3 jours, j'en profite) donc la prochaine publication sera pour mardi!

**Disclamer: les 2 chansons sont **_**Amazed**_** de ****Lonestar**** et **_**Bleeding Love **_**de ****Leona Lewis.**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_? - Excusez moi._

_El - Oui Simon?_

_Si - Je vous l'emprunte une petit moment._

_Il lui prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena sur la piste de danse._

La chanson était « _Amazed _», la même que le jour du mariage de Simon.

O - Merci infiniment frangin.

Si - De rien.

O - Je te jure, une question de plus et…

Si - Eh, relaxe Olivia. Penses au fait que… maintenant, ils vont faire des paris quant au sexe du bébé, la date de ton accouchement…

O - SIMON!

Si - Tu vois, tu vas beaucoup mieux.

O - T'es pas croyable.

Si - Tout autant que ma sœur!

O - Je me demande toujours ce que j'aurais fait sans toi dans ma vie?

Si - T'aurais eu moins de soucis!

O - Tu m'étonnes. Mais ça m'importe peu quand je te vois me sourire, ainsi que Lucy et surtout Sam. Le premier soir, quand je t'ai « espionné », j'ai dit à Elliot que je voudrais bien être une partie de ta famille.

Si - Tu l'es maintenant.

O - OUI!

Si - Et Elliot aussi.

O - En parlant de lui, c'est quoi votre histoire de lui, moi et un mariage?

Si - Il te l'a dit?

O - Il a mis les pieds dans le plat quand il m'a quasiment appelé: « sa femme »!

Si - Il faut juste… que tu sois patiente Liv.

O - Je sais. On en a parlé tout à l'heure dans la voiture.

Si - Et…

O - On est arrivé en retard pour le discours de Cragen.

Si - Pire qu'un couple d'ado.

O - Oh oui on l'est!

À la fin de la chanson, elle vit que ses collègues étaient prêts à lui poser de nouvelles questions. Elle ne le voulait pas mais… elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle embrassa son frère et se prépara à les rejoindre quand une mélodie plus que familière lui arriva aux oreilles. Elle sourit et se retourna. Elle le vit, juste devant elle, avec le même sourire.

El - Tu permets?

O - Je t'en pris!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle prit la main qui lui tendait et se retrouva dans ses bras.

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain_

_ Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain_

_ Time starts to pass_

_ Before you know it you're frozen _

O - J'en reviens pas que tu aies choisi cette chanson.

El - Avais-je un autre choix? C'est NOTRE chanson!

O - Possible… mais on s'est embrassé sur une autre.

El - Vrai. Mais c'est sur celle là que tu m'as dit que tu étais…

O - Et je le suis toujours!

El - Et que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi. Donc…

_But something happened_

_ For the very first time with you_

_ My heart melts into the ground_

_ Found something true _

_And everyone's looking round_

_ Thinking I'm going crazy _

O - T'es un intellectuel Stabler.

El - Ca je le sais Benson. Dis moi, je peux te demander quelque chose?

O - Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon autorisation?

El - C'est… sérieux!

O - Okay. Je t'écoute.

_But I don't care what they say_

_ I'm in love with you_

_ They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth_

_ My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

El - Je voulais savoir si… je sais que c'est… un peu tôt mais…

O - Dis moi chéri.

El - Je… tu préfères quoi: petit Stabler ou…bébé Benson - Stabler?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle le regarda, choquée.

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding_

_ I keep, keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open _

O - Tu es…sérieux?

El - Olivia, je t'aime. Et j'aime notre enfant. Je sais que tu es fière d'être une Benson. Donc si tu veux, on peut lui donner, à lui ou elle, nos deux noms.

O - Même…si on se marie un jour?

El - Oui. Tu peux garder ton nom si tu veux.

O - Vraiment?

El - Liv, si on en vient à se marier, c'est pas parce que je veux que tu portes mon nom. C'est parce que je t'aime et que je veux faire ton bonheur. Alors si tu es heureuse avec mon nom, le tien ou les deux…ça me va, du moment que je suis avec toi!

_Trying hard not to hear_

_ But they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_ Try to fill me with doubt_

_ Yet I know that the goal _

_Is to keep me from falling _

Elle se mit à pleurer et posa une main sur sa joue.

O - C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Et sachant qu'elle est de toi…

Elle ne put plus rien dire et continua à pleurer. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

_But nothing's greater_

_ Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness_

_ I see your face_

_ Yet everyone around me_

_ Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

El - Shhh! Tu vas bien se passer Olivia.

O - Je sais… juste…

Elle le regarda. Il lui sécha ses larmes en souriant.

O - Je comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir dans ma vie.

El - Tu n'as pas à te poser la question. Juste… profites du moment présent!

O - Crois moi, j'en profite depuis le premier jour qu'on est ensemble!

Elle lui prit les mains et les posa sur son ventre arrondi.

* * *

Voila voila.

Bon allez, j'vous laisse des petits indices pour le prochain chap

Alors, entre les collègues du 1-6, c'est petits paris entre amis.

Et les amoureux? Jeux de gamins…ne présagent rien…

C'est tout... pour le moment!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey hey hey

Me revoilà pour la suite de Wedding. Alors, je vous ai laissé sur les présentations de "_petit bouchon_" au reste de sa famille et sur le début d'une danse entre les futurs parents...

Bon, alors, maintenant, faisons quelques paris histoire de et puis...pour les amoureux: jeux de gamin ne riment à rien...ou pas!

**ATTENTION!** On est dans les 8 derniers chapitres! Alors profitez en à fond!

**Disclamer: la chanson c'est toujours _Bleeding Love_ de Leona Lewis**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_But I don't care what they say_

_ I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth_

_ My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

Mu - Je l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse.

Cr - C'est clair John!

Mu - Et si on faisait des petits paris?

Fin - On t'écoute!

Mu - Hum… une petite fille…date de l'accouchement: première moitié de Mars! Je mets 100$ sur la table.

Fin - Bien. Je mise comme toi: une fille aussi, deuxième moitié de Mars et 100$ aussi.

Mu - Don?

Cr - Allons y pour une mini Liv… pour les 10 derniers jours de Mars pour 100$.

Fin - Casey? Tu te lances?

Ca - Hum… un p'tit gars!

Tous - Un garçon?

Ca - Oui, ça change. Donc un garçon, prévu pour…laissez moi voir… Simon.

Si - Oui Case?

Ca - Rappelle moi la date de ton mariage.

Si - Vendredi 23 Mai.

Ca - Donc…samedi 24, ce qui veux dire… les 10 derniers jours de Février. J'allonge 300$.

Tous - Quoi?

Mu - T'es sérieuse?

Ca - Oh que oui.

Si - Je suis Casey!

Mu - Vous êtes sûr Simon?

Si - Je…fais confiance à la meilleure amie de ma grande sœur.

Ca - Merci toi.

Si - De rien!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open _

O - Regarde les.

El - A ton avis, ils font quoi?

O - Des paris…à propos de notre petit… Benson - Stabler.

El - Ouais?

O - Ouais. Enfin, tu m'as laissé le choix. Et pour sûr, je suis fière d'être une Benson, même si techniquement c'est Hollister!

El - M'en veux pas mon ange mais je préfère Benson!

O - Tout comme moi.

El - Alors, on est d'accord? Ça sera Benson - Stabler?

O - Ca sera Benson - Stabler.

El - Super!

_And it's draining all of me_

_ Oh they find it hard to believe_

_ I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see _

O - Elliot!

El - Yep?

O - Action ou vérité?

El - T'es pas sérieuse là chérie?

O - A ton avis?

El - Livi… okay… action!

O - Vraiment?

El - Oui!

O - Bien. Laisse moi réfléchir… je te mets au défi de…

Elle regarda tout le monde et sourit à Casey et Simon.

O - M'embrasser comme tu ne m'as jamais embrassé avant!

El - Ici?

O - Ici et maintenant-tout-de-suite!

El - Tu es sérieuse?

O - Quoi? T'as la trouille Stabler?

Il la regarda avant d'entendre…

_I don't care what they say_

_ I'm in love with you _

El - Pas une seule seconde Benson.

O - Tiens donc. T'es sûr?

_They try to pull me away_

_ But they don't know the truth_

_ My heart's crippled by the vein_

_ That I keep on closing_

_ You cut me open and I _

El - Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?

Il se pencha délicatement et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding_

_ I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open and I _

Il mit sa main droite dans ses cheveux tout en approfondissant ce baiser. Elle tenta de le serrer au maximum malgré la taille de son ventre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cr - Qu'est…

Fin - Ce qui…

Mu - SE PASSE?

Simon regarda Casey et frappa dans sa main.

Ca / Si - WOWWOOWOWOW LES ENFANTS!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

_ You cut me open and_

_ I Keep bleeding_

_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

Il se sépara d'elle quelques secondes avant la fin de la chanson. Elle était dans un état second, sous l'effet de ce baiser.

El - Alors?

O - Si tu veux…qu'on recommence…ça un jour…c'est pas un souci…pour moi chéri. Pas UNE seconde.

El - Je garde ça en tête. Alors dis moi Livi, amour de ma vie, action ou vérité?

O - Action.

El - Bien. Je te mets au défi de me suivre chez moi pour qu'on… « profite » de la fin de soirée rien que toi et moi.

O - Sans hésitations, je te suis!

Elle lui prit la main et les entraîna à la table. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de la soirée. Entre la grossesse d'Olivia et leur baiser… Cragen alla pour parler quand il les vit prendre leur affaire. Olivia embrassa Simon et Casey en leur souriant.

Cr - Où est-ce que…

Elle prit la main d'Elliot.

El - Action ou vérité!

Il eut juste le temps de leur faire un clin d'œil qu'il était entraîné hors de la vue des autres par sa compagne.

* * *

J'vous avais bien dit que c'était un jeu de gamin...

A votre avis, comment vont ils tous réagir maintenant? Et surtout, comment le petit couple va s'en sortir vis à vis de ce qu'il vient de se passer?


	19. Chapter 19

Allo allo...

Alors, je vois que mon idée de gamin a eu son petit effet! YES PAPI! Bref, maintenant, il reste à savoir ce que les autres vont en penser et comment ils vont mener leur enquête quant à la découverte de la vérité... Mais bon, on va dire que les deux autres, ils vont en profiter aussi...

**Disclamer: le personnage de Joyce est de moi.  
**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Le lundi matin, il arriva avec un grand sourire et tout heureux.

El - Salut les gars.

Mu - Tiens donc, regardez qui est là: lâcheur n°1.

El - Et bonjour à toi aussi John.

Mu - Alors, je voudrais savoir un truc. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi soir?

El - De quoi tu parles?

Mu - Joue pas à ça Stabler.

Fin - Il a pas tord mec. C'était quoi ce…baiser entre toi et baby sis?

El - Je vous l'ai dit.

Fin - Vraiment?

El - Oui. Action ou vérité.

Mu - Sérieusement?

El - Oui. La dernière fois qu'on y a joué, elle a perdu. Cette fois ci, elle a voulu voir si je pouvais faire un truc complètement dingue.

Mu - Et tu l'as embrassé?

El - Ouais. Au moins elle a vu que j'étais complètement dingue.

Fin - Je pense qu'elle le sait depuis le premier jour.

Mu - Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

El - Merci John!

Mu - C'est un plaisir Elliot.

Il s'assied à son bureau en prenant une gorgée de café.

El - Inspecteur Stabler, Unité Spéciale des Victimes. Bonjour Joyce. Hum hum… je vois. D'accord. Si tout va bien, c'est le principal. Non, je ne veux toujours pas. Je préfère…avoir la surprise. Je sais. Bien. Merci au revoir!

O - Y'en a un qui semble heureux!

Mu/Fin - Salut Liv. / Salut baby girl.

O - Alors, c'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage Stabler?

El - Rien.

O - Vraiment?

El - Ouais.

Mu - Il ment.

El - Merci John.

O - Allez, dis nous!

El - Y'a rien à dire. Juste…

Mu - Une femme nommée « Joyce ».

O - Voyez vous ça. Balance.

El - C'est juste… une amie. Elle est docteur. J'ai fait des examens la semaine dernière et elle a appelé pour les résultats.

O - Et?

El - Tout est parfait.

O - Bien pour toi.

El - Vrai. Et ton rendez vous de ce matin?

O - Ca va. Le bébé grandit normalement. Un peu hyper actif mais… il va bien.

Mu - Ou « ELLE »

O - Quoi? Tu crois que c'est une fille?

Mu - Non, j' « ESPÈRE » que c'est une fille.

O - Combien?

Mu - 100$ pour moi, Fin et le Capitaine.

O - Casey?

Fin - Elle et Simon sont partis sur un petit garçon et 300$.

O - 300$. Wow, ça commence à faire.

Fin - Vrai. Et toi Stabler, tu tentes ta chance?

El - Hum?

Mu - Tu veux faire des paris?

Il regarda Olivia, comme pour avoir la permission.

El - Pourquoi pas.

Mu - On t'écoute.

El - Laisse moi voir.

Il commença à réfléchir à certains paramètres. Il avait 3 filles et des jumeaux. Filles et jumeaux courraient du côté de Kathy pas du sien.

El - Hum… un p'tit gars.

Mu - Un garçon aussi?

El - Oui. Ça ferra 3 filles contre 3 garçons.

Fin - Okay. Accouchement?

El - Euh… fin Février.

Mu - T'as récemment parlé avec Casey ou le petit frère de ta coéquipière?

El - Euh… non pas que je sache. Pourquoi?

Fin - Ils ont dis la même chose. Plus un truc en rapport au 24 mai…

Il sourit et la regarda. Pas besoin de mots entre eux.

Mu - Tu mets combien sur la table?

El - Je tranche au milieu: va pour 200$.

Mu - Pari tenu. Liv, tu te lances?

O - Non.

Mu - Bien. On peut avoir des indications…

O - Non. Juste…

Gars - Quoi?

O - Je ne veux pas savoir le sexe du bébé avant la naissance. Alors, pas d'espionnage sur mon dossier perso ou mes échographies. Capiche?

Gars - Yep.

O - Cool.

Le reste de la journée se passa…avec des vieux dossiers.

Mu - Olivia.

O - Oui John?

Mu - Action ou vérité?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Je te demande pardon?

Ils regardèrent Elliot.

El - Me regardez pas comme ça.

O - Tu leur as dis?

El - Eh, je te rappelle que c'est toi qu'a commencé!

O - Oui et uniquement parce que j'avais une revanche à prendre sur toi par rapport à la dernière fois.

El - Et tu l'as eu.

O - Ah, ah, ah…

Mu - C'est bon, ça suffit les enfants. Juste dis nous Olivia.

O - Quoi?

Mu - Est-ce que Stabler embrasse bien?

? - Excellente question John.

O - Et bonjour à toi aussi Casey.

Ca - Salut tout le monde. Alors, dis nous.

O - Ben…euh disons…

Ca - Que…?

O - Vous savez, c'était samedi soir…j'm'en souviens pas trop…

El - Aie Liv, c'est pas sympa.

O - Désolée El.

Fin - Bon moyen de t'échapper pour esquiver la réponse Benson.

O - J'suis pas comme ça, j'vous assure.

Ca - Allez Olivia, pourquoi tu…

Mu - Faites le.

O/El - QUOI? / QUOI?

Mu - Embrassez vous de nouveau. Comme ça, on aura notre réponse.

O - T'es cinglé John.

Ca - Non, c'est un génie.

O - Merci Casey.

Ca - Mais je t'en pris ma chère. Allez…

Elle les regarda puis Elliot. Elle lui demanda par un regard. Il lui répondit de la même manière. Elle soupira.

O - Ok.

Tous - OUAIS!

O - Mais vous me le paierez…

Elle regarda Elliot.

O - TOUS!

Ca - Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Allez les enfants…

Il se leva et s'assied sur son bureau. Il la regarda, haussa les sourcils ce qui la fit sourire. Il sourit à son tour avant de se pencher vers elle, posa sa main droite sur sa joue avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. La main droite d'Olivia trouva son chemin jusqu'à son cou. Ils finirent par se séparer et se regardèrent en souriant. Elle plaça sa main sur sa cuisse tout en regardant les autres.

Mu - Alors?

O - Ben…disons que…c'était moins…intense que samedi soir mais…pas si mal.

El - Tu t'en souviens?

O - Disons que…ça a ravivé mes souvenirs.

Mu - Ben voyons.

Ca - Donc…ta réponse?

Elle regarda ses collègue puis son amant.

O - Oui, Elliot Stabler embrasse bien.

Ca - Je le savais.

O - Bien entendu Casey.

El - Ben euh…merci Olivia.

O - Oh non, merci à TOI El.

El - Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il se leva et retourna à son bureau.

El - Oh au fait…

Fin - Quoi mec?

O - Olivia Benson embrasse bien également!

Elle se mit à rougir devant son grand sourire.

O - Merci Elliot.

El - Oh non, merci à TOI Liv!

Mu - Pire que des gosses. Pas étonnant que vous jouiez toujours à Action ou Vérité...

* * *

:D ;D :D ;D

Oui c'est des jeux de gamins mais ils s'en sortent tellement bien sur ce coup là...


	20. Chapter 20

Hey hey

Bon alors, les chapitres d'avant ont fait forte impression sur vous. On va continuer un peu.

**Disclamer: le film (_Hairspray_) et la chanson (_Without Love dans Hairspray_) ne sont pas de moi. J'ai juste pris la liberté de changer 1 mot dans la chanson, pour la personnaliser!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Le soir même, Olivia était allongée sur le canapé, mangeant une glace devant_ Hairspray._

El - Bonsoir mon amour.

O - Salut toi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

O - J'avais raison.

El - A propos de quoi?

O - Tu embrasses comme personne Stabler.

El - Ca vaut pour toi aussi Benson.

O - Tu veux un peu de glace?

El - Ouais. Laisse moi le temps d'enlever un peu mes affaires…

O - Pourquoi seulement…un peu?

El - Comme tu veux.

Un instant plus tard, il s'assied sur le canapé, torse nu et son short de sport. Elle était toujours allongée et sa tête reposait sur ses genoux.

El - Alors dis moi, par rapport à ce matin…

O - Quoi?

El - Tu veux pas savoir?

O - Ben…si je le sais pas, ça serait plus simple de pas gaffer.

El - Vrai.

O - Mais…si on savait…ça serait plus simple de choisir un prénom.

El - Vrai.

O - Tu sais me dire autre chose que des vérités?

El - Action!

O - Très fin mon chéri.

El - Je sais. De quoi tu as envie?

O - Hum…plein de choses. Précise ta pensée.

El - Fille ou garçon?

O - Un fils!

El - Ah ouais?

O - Oui. Un mini toi!

El - Intéressant.

O - Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas un autre fils?

El - Je veux un garçon aussi. Un petit gars avec ta beauté…

O - Continue.

El - Un fils avec…tes cheveux…

O - Tes yeux bleus océan…

El - Tes magnifiques lèvres…

O - Ton incroyable sourire…

El - Ta peu olive…

O - Ton corps d'athlète…

El - Ta grâce…

O - Ta force…

El - Ton caractère…

O - Oh oui. Mieux vaut le mien que le tien!

El - Hey, s'pas sympa.

O - Je sais. Ta capacité à aimer et à m'aimer…

El - Ca ressemble à un bébé parfait ça.

O - Et avec nous comme parents…

El - Il est déjà parfait.

O - Ou elle…

El - Le bébé.

O - Je sais. Je te faisais marcher.

El - Ben voyons. Je t'aime.

O - Moi aussi je t'aime.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ils continuèrent de regarder le film. Il jouait avec ses cheveux courts pendant qu'elle passait sa main sur son ventre.

El - Tu penses quoi de Tracy?

O - El, c'est un film.

El - Et?

O - Allez…Tracy Benson - Stabler?

El - Ben…

O - C'est comme… Link Benson - Stabler.

El - Oh…donc pas de Wilbur?

O - Tu tiens à être en vie pour la naissance de notre enfant?

El - Oui.

O - Alors ferme là.

El - D'accord… Jessica!

O - El, je viens de… Jessica?

El - Hum… une petite Jessica « Jessie » Benson - Stabler!

O - C'est magnifique.

El - Comme sa maman.

O - Trop facile.

El - Je sais.

O - Tyron!

El - Tyron?

O - Hum…Tyron « Ty » Benson - Stabler.

El - Mignon.

O - Comme son papa.

El - 1 à 1.

O - J'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on a crée ce petit miracle.

El - Je sais. Mais comme Link le dit si bien:

« _Without love, _

_life is rock 'n 'roll without drummer! _

Livi_, I'll be your' forever_

'_cause I never wanna to be…_

_Without love,_

Livi_, never set me free_

Elle lui sourit avant de chanter avec lui.

O: _No, I ain't lying, never set me free_

_Baby no, no, no!_

O - Jolie voix mon chéri.

El - De même mon amour.

O - Je pense que ça sera utile quand il faudra se mettre au berceuse.

El - Vrai. _Darling I'll be yours forever _

'_cause I never want to be…_

_Without love_

_Olivia: yes now you've captured me_

_Elliot: I surrender happily_

_O & E: Darling, you had best believe it_

_Never leave me Without love!_

El - Je te le jure Olivia.

O - C'est bon à savoir. Moi aussi je te le jure Elliot.

El - Je le savais déjà mais…c'est toujours bon à savoir.

* * *

Bon ben voila: y'a déjà les prénoms et la description... c'est un bon pas en avant!


	21. Chapter 21

Salut les gens

Alors maintenant que y'a les prénoms potentiels (on sait jamais), on va jouer sur un petit effet de surprise...

**ATTENTION:** on est dans les 5 derniers chapitres... donc on est profite à CHAQUE chapitre!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Un mois plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire d'Elliot. Ce jour là, Olivia était de repos et se rendit chez son médecin.

Mu - Alors Stabler, ça fait quoi de vieillir?

El - Ah ah, sympa John. Je suis pas encore aussi vieux que toi donc…tout va bien.

Mu - Aouch, ça fait mal Elliot.

El - Je sais.

Fin - Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

El - Il me semble que vous avez organisé un truc.

Fin - Oui. Chez le Capitaine à 20h.

El - J'y serais.

Mu - Tu sais si Olivia est libre?

El - Je pense. Je lui demanderais quand…

Son téléphone sonna.

El - Stabler.

_O - Bonjour chéri._

El - Salut toi. Comment va?

_O - Bien._

El - Alors…qu'est ce que Joyce t'a dit quoi?

_O - Toujours la même chose: un bébé en excellente santé. Tout va bien… pour nous deux._

El - C'est le principal.

_O - Et ce soir?_

El - Chez Don à 20h.

_O - D'accord. On se voit ce soir mon cœur._

El - Oui… je t'aime.

_O - Moi aussi. Oh attends, avant que j'oublie…_

El - Quoi?

_O - Je t'ai laissé un cadeau au bureau._

El - Où ça?

_O - Regarde à la porte._

Il tourna la tête vers la dite porte et vit un homme entrer.

? - Euh… Elliot Stabler?

El - C'est moi.

? - Passez une bonne journée.

El - Merci.

Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. C'était une carte postale avec une cœur rouge au milieu d'un océan des plus bleu.

« _Je ne suis pas physiquement présent avec toi cette année mais je le serais l'an prochain._

_Le message reste le même: Joyeux Anniversaire PAPA!_

_Je t'aime._

_T B - S _»

Il sourit et reprit son téléphone.

El - Mon ange c'est…

A ce moment là, il regarda de nouveau le « T B - S ». et se mit à réfléchir avant de comprendre.

El - Oh mon… c'est…t'es sérieuse?

_O - Oui._

El - Mais comment…enfin…je croyais…

_O - Joyeux Anniversaire Elliot._

El - …

Il commença à pleurer.

El - C'est le…meilleur cadeau de ma vie. Merci merci énormément mon ange.

_O - De rien!_

El - Faut que je te vois. Tu es où?

_O - En bas._

El - En bas?

_O - Yup._

El - J'arrive dans 30 secondes.

_O - Je t'attends…_

Il quitta le bureau rapidement, la carte toujours dans les mains. Il prit les escaliers et les dévala. Il la chercha, et quand il la vit, il courut vers elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, des larmes sur les visages mais de grands sourires.

El - Alors c'est sûr?

O - C'est sûr!

El - Un petit Tyron?

O - Si tu le veux toujours…

El - Tyron Benson - Stabler.

O - Oh!

El - Quoi?

O - Je pensais plus à…

El - Dis moi

O - Tu penserais quoi de Tyron Joseph Benson Stabler?

El - Joseph?

O - Le nom de mon père… enfin celui de Simon. Je sais qu'avec toutes ces histoires…ça peut être…étrange mais… aujourd'hui j'ai Simon et c'est « grâce » à Joseph Hollister. C'est pour ça que je voudrais appeler NOTRE fils comme ça. Tu vois…

El - Tu es une personne extraordinaire Olivia.

O - Merci. T'es d'accord?

El - Va pour Tyron Joseph Benson Stabler!

* * *

Bon ben voilà, on part sur un p'tit gars! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Hello

Bon alors où en est on? Ah oui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Elliot et ils savent ce qu'ils vont avoir... Bon ben maintenant, place à la fête!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Cr - Votre attention. Si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est pour un anniversaire. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui d'un de nos meilleurs inspecteurs: Elliot Stabler. Alors portons un toast: à Elliot!

Tous - A Elliot.

El - Merci beaucoup les gars, ça me touche vraiment. J'dois vous dire que ce soir, je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Pas seulement parce que c'est mon anniversaire… en fait, suis un homme comblé.

Mu - Tu m'étonnes.

El - Non, j'veux dire… vraiment comblé. J'ai un super boulot, des bons amis, mes enfants…une merveilleuse petite amie…

Fin - Minute papillon.

El - Quoi?

Mu - T'as quelqu'un?

El - En effet.

Fin - Depuis quand?

El - 5 mois environ.

Cr - Eh ben.

Ca - Félicitations.

El - Merci.

Ca - Et qui est cette chanceuse?

El - Ben… elle…j'ai pas de mots pour la décrire: belle, intelligente, gentille, prévenante, aimante…elle est juste…parfaite!

Fin - Wow.

El - Oui. Et je voulais être le premier à vous le dire. Voila, plus que ma petite amie c'est une amie chère qui a toujours été là pour moi. Je l'aime et elle m'a retourné cette amour de manière…plutôt inattendu je dirais.

Mu - Traduction?

Fin - Elle t'a demandé en mariage?

El - Non Fin…JE ne lui ai pas ENCORE demandé…ce qui ne devrait tarder je pense.

Fin - Oh. Alors c'est quoi…

El - Elle… elle est enceinte.

Mu - QUOI?

Cr - Toi, papa de nouveau?

El - On dirait bien.

Mu - J'ai besoin d'un verre.

El - En fait…

Mu - Me dis pas que t'as pas fini?

El - J'ai pas fini.

Mu - On doit s'asseoir?

Cr - John…

El - Ben… pour une fois, Munch n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Mu - C'était ironique El.

El - Et moi je suis sérieux.

Cr - Bien. Alors, annonce la suite.

El - Voila. Plus que notre premier enfant ensemble, qui est la preuve de 5 mois merveilleux d'amour et tout le reste…ce petit est le reflet de notre amitié, nos choix, nos vies. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que…

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda Olivia. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était réconfortée par Simon.

El - Que…dans quelques mois, y'aura un petit être avec nous. Il sera une partie de notre équipe à un double niveau.

Mu - Ce qui veut dire?

El - Ben… c'est mon enfant donc…

Fin - Et la deuxième moitié?

El - La deuxième moitié…ça sera son nom.

Cr - A savoir?

Fin - Allez magne, tu vas finir par nous tuer!

El - Vous l'aurez voulu. Si ce petit sera un membre du 1-6 à un double niveau, c'est parce qu'il s'appelera: petit Benson - Stabler!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il y eut un énorme « QUOI » parmi les invités.

Cr - Benson?

El - Ouais.

Mu - Comme dans…

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent Olivia. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Simon, les mains sur son ventre arrondi.

Gars - Olivia Benson?

O - En personne.

Cr - Toi… et lui?

O - Oui.

Mu - Et… un bébé?

O - Oui, je porte l'enfant d'Elliot.

Fin - Notre baby sis va avoir un bébé avec El. C'est dément!

Cr - Alors vous deux…

O - On est en couple depuis bientôt 5 mois.

Fin - Trop bon. Félicitations.

O - Merci Fin.

Mu - Mais comment c'est arrivé?

O - Ben… mon petit frère ici présent n'est pas si innocent que ça dans cette affaire.

Elle le regarda et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mu - Simon?

El - On va dire que…le week end de son mariage nous a ouvert les yeux.

Cr - Vous êtes ensemble…depuis…

O - Oui. Seuls lui et sa femme étaient au courant pour nous.

Mu - Et pour ta grossesse?

O - C'est Casey qui l'a su en premier.

Mu - TU LE SAVAIS?

Ca - Oui John. C'est moi qui est apporté les tests.

Fin - Et tu le savais pour El?

Ca - Non. Je ne l'ai su que…

El - Le mois dernier.

O - Le soir du bal de la Police.

Cr - Une seconde.

O - Quoi?

Cr - Quand vous vous êtes embrassés…c'était sérieux?

El - En fait, on jouait vraiment à « action ou vérité ».

O - Je l'ai mis au défi de m'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Cr - Et on s'en souvient tous, tu l'as fait.

El - Yup.

Cr - Et toi, tu lui as demandé quoi?

El - Je l'ai mise au défi de rentrer avec moi pour qu'on finisse la soirée…tranquille, chez moi.

Mu - Et on sait tous comment ça s'est fini, n'est-ce pas?

Ils se mirent à rougir.

Si - J'vous l'avais dit: pire que des ados amoureux.

El - Merci Simon.

Si - De rien El.

Cr - Bon…bien que y'ait pas mal de nouvelles.. Fêtons tout ça dignement.

Mu - Attends Don.

Cr - Quoi encore John.

Mu - On veut les voir s'embrasser avant.

El - Munch!

O - La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit?

Mu - Si mais c'était pas un vrai « vrai »!

El - Pas un vrai « vrai »?

Mu - Oui. On sait tous que c'était pour… le défi.

O - Crois moi John, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un vrai « vrai » baiser.

Mu - Peut être pour vous. Allez!

O - T'es pas possible!

Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la rapprocha au plus près, malgré la taille de son ventre. Il joua avec ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser d'une manière des plus sensuelles. Tout le monde se mit à applaudirent. Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur, à penser à ce petit être et leurs nouvelles vies…

* * *

Ah ben oui, fallait bien que tout le monde le sache à un moment ou à un autre...


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde

Bon alors, on récapitule. Tout le monde sait que Elliot et Olivia sont ensembles et qu'ils vont avoir un fils. Enfin non, vous le savez mais pas les autres du 1-6. Bon, ben...reste quoi encore à faire? Ah ben oui: le petit Ty, va bien falloir qu'il se pointe un jour ou l'autre non?

**ATTENTION:** il reste que 3 chapitres et après, zou, c'est fini. Alors, on en profite jusqu'au bout du bout!

PS: Un grand Big Up à Morgane pour le 100ème commentaire de la ff. Ça fait zizir! ^^ Et un grand merci à "J" de la _"D Team" _pour me soutenir et me suivre depuis le début, pour toutes mes ff et dans la vie de tous les jours!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Trois mois après cette soirée, Noël était déjà là. Ils avaient passé le réveillon tous les deux en amoureux. Ce soir là, il lui offrit une petite boite. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, pensant rapidement à un solitaire. Erreur: c'était une clé. Elle fut étonnée. Encore plus quand il lui demanda d'emménager avec lui. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'il lui avoua que ce n'était pas la clé de son appartement mais de leur future maison. Le meilleur des réveillon.

Le début d'année avait été assez stressant: entre la maison, le bébé, son future rôle de mère, Olivia flippait de plus en plus. C'est pour cela que durant trois jours, Melinda, Lucy , Casey et Olivia étaient parties près des Grands Lacs. Plus besoin de se stresser. Elle fit le point sur elle et rentra, plus prête que jamais commencer cette nouvelle vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Hum… Allô?

_? - Casey, c'est moi._

Ca - Elliot?

_El - Le seul._

Ca - Pourquoi tu m'appelles à… IL est 2h30. T'as intérêt à…

_El - Excuse moi. Je pensais que tu voulais être là pour la naissance du bébé._

Ca - QUOI? Elle a…

_El - Pas encore. On est à Mercy._

Ca - J'arrive le plus vite possible.

_El - Okay._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Grr… qu'est-ce que…oui?

_? - Salut toi._

? - Liv?

_O - La seule p'tit frère._

Si - Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

_O - Qui a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas?_

Si - Il est 2h30 Liv!

_O - J'me rends. On est à Mercy._

Si - Quoi? L'hôpital?

_O - Oui._

Si - Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que…OH MON… c'est pour maintenant?

_O - Je pense bien oui._

Si - Okay euh… reste calme, j'arrive le plus vite possible, okay?

_O - Sois prudent tout de même…tonton!_

Si - Jeez… Promis. Bonne chance sis.

_O - Merci._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inf - Bonjour, puis je vous aider?

Ca - Oui. Je cherche la chambre d'Olivia Benson.

Inf - Une seconde. Ben… Benson - Stabler?

Ca - C'est eux.

Inf - Chambre 432, 4ème étage.

Ca - Merci. / Knock knock!

_O - Oui._

Ca - Salut les enfants.

El - Hey Casey. Merci d'être venu.

Ca - Normal. Comment tu te sens?

O - J'ai connu mieux. Mais c'est presque la fin.

Ca - T'es à combien?

O - 8 ½

Ca - Super. Tu es prête?

O - Pas vraiment mais j'ai plus vraiment le choix. Chéri.

El - Oui mon ange.

O - Des nouvelles de Simon?

El - Pas encore mais je suis sûr qu'il…

_? - Knock knock._

El - Oui?

? - Comment se sens la future maman?

El - Quand on parle du loup.

O - Maintenant que tu es là, je vais mieux!

Si - Je ne voudrais être nulle part d'autre.

O - Même pas dans ton lit alors qu'il est plus de 3h du matin?

Si - Pour voir ça? Jamais de la vie!

O - J'suis contente que tu sois là. Que vous soyez tous les DEUX là. C'est beaucoup pour nous.

Si - Pas de souci.

Ca - Juste rappelle toi, quand ça sera mon tour, TU seras celle qui devra ME supporter!

O - Je m'en souviendrais. Je sais que j'ai été un peu spéciale mais…

Ca - Allez Liv, je charrie.

O - Sympa merci!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux heures plus tard, le petit Tyron « Ty » Joseph Benson - Stabler était né. Les infirmières le nettoyèrent un peu avant de le rendre à Olivia.

O - Salut Mister Ty. Je suis ta maman.

El - Il te ressemble tellement Liv. Comme nous le voulions…

O - Oui. Regarde son petit sourire et ses yeux bleus: tout comme papa!

El - Il est magnifique. On a fait un sacré bon boulot Olivia.

O - Oh que oui Elliot.

El - Je t'aime Olivia Benson. Plus que tout dans ce monde.

O - Je t'aime Elliot Stabler. Merci de m'avoir fait le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme rêve d'avoir: un fils.

El - Mon plaisir!

O - J'aurais dû m'en douter!

El - Tu me connais tellement bien.

O - Oh que oui. Alors dis moi Ty, ça te dirait de rencontrer une partie de la famille?

El - En route.

Une infirmière les ramena dans la chambre.

O - Hey vous deux. On voudrait vous présenter quelqu'un.

Ca / Si - Oh ben ça alors…

El - Casey, Simon, voici… Tyron « Ty » Joseph Benson - Stabler.

Ca / Si - UN GARCON? / UN GARCON?

O - Un pt'it gars ouais.

Ca - Il est…si mignon.

El - Fils, je te présente ta jolie tante et très future marraine…

Ca - Sérieux?

O - Sérieux Casey.

Ca - AAAAAAHHHHH.

El - Casey Novak. Casey, lui c'est Tyron.

Ca - Salut p'tit bout.

Elle prit son neveu dans ses bras et ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler.

Ca - Bienvenue dans ce monde petit Benson - Stabler. Regarde toi: si petit et si mimi. Il te ressemble Olivia.

O - Je sais. Mais il a le sourire ravageur de son père sans compter les yeux…

Ca - Vrai.

El - Et lui là, c'est ton tonton et ton parrain.

Si - J'en serais honoré!

El - C'est Simon Marsden.

Si - Salut p'tit mec.

Casey lui passa le petit. Il le regarda avec ses petits yeux bleus, ce qui pinça le cœur de Simon qui se mit à pleurer.

Si - Regarde toi. Y'a 1 an et demi, je savais même pas que j'avais une grande sœur et aujourd'hui, je t'ai toi, mon neveu. Merci Liv.

O - Pourquoi?

Si - Pour l'avoir appeler comme papa. C'est beaucoup pour moi.

O - Pour moi aussi. Après tout, même si on aurait tous préféré que ça arrive dans d'autres circonstances…c'est « grâce » à Joseph Hollister que je suis là aujourd'hui. Et toi aussi. Alors…c'était logique…

Si - Ouais. Merci El… pour l'avoir accepter!

El - Tout pour ma famille. Et tu sais que tu en fais partie.

Simon redonna Tyron à sa mère. Ils prirent de nombreuses photos avant que les infirmières n'arrivent et ne reprennent le petit. Elles demandèrent aussi que tout le monde partent pour laisser Olivia se reposer.

Ca - Encore félicitations Olivia.

O - Merci à vous deux.

Ca - De rien.

Si - A plus tard grande sœur.

O - Compte là dessus p'tit frère.

Si - Je suis tellement fier de toi Olivia.

O - Moi aussi Simon.

Si - Je t'aime.

O - Pareil.

El - Tu m'appelles quand tu te réveilles?

O - Pas de souci. Fais attention.

El - Promis. Salut petit ange.

Il embrassa son fils avant d'embrasser Olivia.

O - Si tu savais ce que je t'aime El.

El - C'est pareil ici ma beauté. Salut vous deux.

O - Bye papa!

Ils quittèrent la chambre.

* * *

Bon ben voila, un nouveau petit Stabler. En revanche, c'est les autres qui vont faire un véritable SCANDALLLEEE quand ils apprendront qu'ils ont perdu...

C'est tout, pour le moment!


	24. Chapter 24

Salut salut

Bon ben maintenant que le petit est arrivé, ben il ne reste plus rien...enfin juste ce chap et le prochain...

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_Ils quittèrent la chambre._

Une fois dehors, Simon prit Elliot dans ses bras.

Si - Félicitations mec.

El - Merci Simon.

Si - Tu le mérites. C'est grâce à toi si ma grande sœur est heureuse aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

El - J'en suis heureux.

Ca - Je te raccompagne?

El - Avec joie. J'ai pas vraiment…

Son téléphone le stoppa.

El - Excuse moi. Stabler. Salut Fin. Oui…euh…non. Écoute j'ai pas vraiment…je sais…j'arrive.

Ca - Je te ramène au boulot?

El - S'il te plait Casey.

Ca - Okay.

Si - Je viens aussi.

El - Ah oui?

Si - Oui. On me doit du fric alors…

Ca - J'avais complètement oublié.

Si - Ben… pas moi.

Ca - Y'avait combien dans le pot?

Si - 900$ donc..

El - 1100!

Si - Quoi?

Ca - T'as parié aussi?

El - Et oui. Un p'tit gars né à la fin Février.

Si - Bon ben on partagera en 3, hein Casey?

Ca - C'est pas un souci. En route messieurs!

Ils prirent la route pour le central dans une bonne ambiance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois arrivé, il vit tout le monde dans le bureau de Cragen.

El - Je reviens.

Il entra dans le bureau pour le briefing.

Si - Couvre moi.

Ca - Qu'est-ce que…

Si - Petite surprise!

Simon commença à trafiquer l'ordinateur d'Elliot. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait fini. Timing parfait puisque tout le monde sorti du bureau de Don.

Mu - Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux?

Si - Ben euh…

Ca - Mon chef avait besoin d'un dossier que j'ai laissé sur le bureau d'Elliot. Et ma voiture est au garage.

Si - Et vu que je vis dans son coin ben…

Ca - Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me rendre cet immense service...

Si - Donc j'ai dis oui et puis ben...j'ai conduis Casey ici.

Ca - Vu que j'avais pas d'autre choix…

Si - Nous voilà.

Mu - Okay.

Cr - Bon, vous savez qu'on a toujours du boulot…

Mu - Oui.

Fin - El, tu pourrais nous ressortir le dossier informatique.

El - C'est partit.

Il s'assied et bougea la souris. Il retint sa respiration en voyant la photo sur son écran: Olivia et Tyron, une heure avant.

Ca - Ca te plait?

El - Comment…

Simon lui montra la carte S.D

Si - Un petit cadeau de notre part.

El - Merci!

Il les remercia par une accolade.

Tous - WOW!

El - Quoi?

Tous - Qu'est-ce que…

Cragen, John et Fin regardèrent l'écran.

Cr - C'est arrivé…quand?

El - Y'a un peu plus de deux heures.

Mu - Deux heures?

El - Oui.

Cr - Comment va Olivia?

El - Elle va bien chef. Fatiguée mais… elle est parfaite!

Fin - Et ce petit être dans ses bras?

El - Eh bien…

Il regarda les parrains marraines.

El - Je…euh… Tyron « Ty » Joseph Benson - Stabler est comme sa mère: magnifique et en pleine santé.

Tous - Tyron?

Ca - Oui.

Tous - Un garçon?

El - Oui, enfin un autre garçon!

Cr - Félicitations mon garçon.

El - Merci Capitaine.

Mu - Donc… on a perdu?

Si - Et oui. Un petit garçon né le dernier jour de Février.

Ca - Par ici la monnaie.

Mu - Merde. C'est pas possible, comment on a pu perdre? Alors là, je suis vert! Pas vous?

Cr - Franchement Munch, je m'en fiche royal.

Mu - Vraiment Patron?

Cr - Oui. J'ai un petit fils. C'est le plus important pour le moment.

Fin - Le Capitaine a raison partenaire. On a parié, on a perdu. Au moins, Liv et El sont heureux et ils ont un fils.

Mu - J'abdique. Juste: qui le savait?

Ca - Quoi?

Mu - Le sexe? La date?

Si - Ben…

El - Je savais qu'on allait avoir un fils!

Fin - Avant ou après le pari?

El - Après, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Mu - Ca passe. Vous autres?

Ca - Non.

Si - Rien.

Ca - Si ce n'est…

Mu - Si ce n'est quoi Novak?

Ca - Oh ça va Grincheux! Juste que…

Elle regarda Simon et Elliot.

Ca - Avec Simon on savait une chose à propos de la date.

Fin - A savoir?

Ca - On avait la date de « conception » du p'tit bonhomme!

Mu - Quoi?

Si - Elle a raison.

Fin - Mais comment…

Si - Ben… Elliot?

El - Okay. C'est assez simple en fait. Casey a appris la grossesse d'Olivia le jour des test. Simon, le jour d'après, en rentrant de sa lune de miel.

Mu - Donc…accélère.

El - Vous vous souvenez le soir du bal, quand vous avez fait vos paris.

Tous - Oui.

Ca - J'ai posé une question à Simon.

Mu - Possible.

Fin - Ah oui, c'était sur le jour de son… vous l'avez pas fait?

El - Ben si!

Fin - Bon sang, vous me tuez vous deux!

Cr - Quoi?

Mu - Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé?

Ca - Ce soir là, j'ai demandé à Simon de me donner une date.

Mu - Oui. Celle de son… MARIAGE?

Tous se mirent à rire et Elliot rougit.

Cr - A son mariage?

El - Oui. Il s'est marié le vendredi après midi et notre fils a été « conçu » très tôt le samedi matin.

Fin - T'es un rapide Stabler.

El - On peut dire ça.

Si - Oh non, tu l'es vraiment!

Cr - Qu'est-ce que tu sais toi encore?

Si - Ben… ce soir là, si je me souviens bien mais corrige moi El si je me trompe: il a dit à ma sœur qu'il l'aimait et l'a embrassé. 30 secondes plus tard, elle faisait de même. Et puis… ils ont quitté la salle de réception peu de temps après. C'est ça?

El - On ne peut plus vrai!

Fin - Et voila ce qui est arrivé 9 mois plus tard.

Mu - Vous êtes pas possible vous deux!

El - Merci.

Cr - Bon, même si je suis le plus fier des jeunes papys, on a toujours du boulot. Elliot, rentre te reposer un peu. On t'appelle si on a besoin de repos.

El - Merci Capitaine.

Cr - Encore félicitations.

El - Merci. À plus tout le monde.

Tous - Salut.

* * *

Ben voilà, pas de quoi en faire un Scandale non plus. Vous verrez pourquoi dans le DERNIER chapitre:!


	25. Chapter 25

HEY HEY HEY HEY

Vous savez quoi? C'est le DERNIER chapitre. Oui je sais, c'est nul. Mais pas de quoi en faire un Scandale...

Un grand merci à vous tous de m'avoir de nouveau suivi tout au long de cette ff (lecture et/ou review). Merci aux nouveaux comme aux habitués. Un grand merci à la "_D Team_" pour son soutien et son implication dans ma prochaine ff (du moins, une des prochaine).

J'tiens aussi à dire que pour les prochaines, ça sera beaucoup plus cours vu que j'ai plus trop de temps pour moi et surtout plus trop d'idées. Alors si vous voulez, j'peux traduire des anciennes fic (déjà publiée et/ou inédite) pour vous... Comme vous le sentez. Faites le moi savoir quand même! ;)

Allez, pour la dernière fois sur _Wedding:_ **Disclamer: RIEN ne m'appratient si ce n'est ce petit grain de folie nommé imagination!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Quelques jour plus tard, à l'hôpital

El - Salut vous.

O - Bonjour chéri.

El - Comment vont mes deux amours?

O - On va bien. Et toi?

El - Ça va.

O - Sûr?

El - J'suis un peu naze: une enquête pas facile.

O - Et avec nous en plus…

El - Ça, c'est pas le plus gros souci je te jure. Fais moi confiance.

O - Plus que tout. Et tu sais pourquoi?

El - Non, dis moi ma beauté!

O - Parce que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi Elliot Stabler!

El - Ah oui?

O - Quoi? Tu me crois pas?

El - Hum… j'ai besoin de quelques preuves…

O - Je le savais. J'avais tout prévu! Viens par là.

Elle attrapa sa cravate et l'embrassa passionnément.

El - Salut.

O - Salut. Donc?

El - On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

O - Mais avec joie mon cher Elliot. Fais moi confiance.

El - Plus que tout. Parce que devine quoi?

O - Dis moi chéri.

El - Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Olivia Benson.

O - Ah vraiment?

El - Des preuves?

O - S'il te plait!

El - Voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi!

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand ils entendirent un bruit. Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent.

Si - Regarde Casey, on a retrouvé notre petit couple d'adolescent.

Ca - On dirait bien Simon.

Ils se mirent à rougir.

O - Salut vous deux.

Ca - Salut toi. Prête à rentrer à la maison?

O - Oh que oui.

Si - Allons y alors.

Ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, en famille. Casey s'occupaient de Ty pendant la sieste d'Olivia. Les garçons finissaient d'arranger la chambre du petit. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la chambre. Olivia le déposa dans son berceau et tous le regardèrent. Casey avait sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Simon. Olivia était dans les bras d'Elliot, son dos contre son torse, à regarder LEUR fils dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cr - Alors, on a du nouveau?

Fin - On a trouvé des empruntes. On attend le retour de Ryan.

Cr - Bien. Et son casier?

El - Rien hormis quelques contraventions.

Cr - D'accord. Donc on va encore et toujours attendre.

? - Besoin d'aide?

Tous regardèrent à la porte et virent Olivia et le petit Ty dans ses bras.

Fin - Hey baby sis.

O - Salut tout le monde.

Elliot la rejoignit et l'embrassa.

El - Salut.

O - Salut.

El - Coucou mon fils. Comment ça va ce matin?

Il lui sourit.

El - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il le prit dans ses bras, laissant à Olivia la possibilité d'aller saluer ses collègues.

Cr - Comment vas-tu?

O - Ca va Capitaine. Un peu fatiguée mais…

Mu - Normal que tu sois fatiguée, ton fils est un Stabler.

El - EH!

O - Tellement vrai John!

Fin - Tu es magnifique en tout cas.

O - Merci Fin.

Cr - Alors, c'est votre petit miracle?

El - Oui. Messieurs, voici Tyron.

O - Capitaine, je vous présente votre petit fils.

Mu - Notre future recrue!

Cr - On verra Munch, on a le temps avant…

Mu - Tu prends le pari?

Cragen berça le petit.

Cr - Bonjour mon petit fils. Dieu que tu ressemble à ta mère. Mais je distingue quelques traits qui appartiennent à ton père… un mélange explosif.

O - Pour sûr.

Cr - Et là, c'est Oncle Fin et Oncle John.

Fin - Coucou toi.

Mu - Bienvenue chez toi, au 1-6 Tyron.

Cr - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par là avec lui?

O - Je vais faire un peu de shopping avec Casey et Simon.

Fin - Oh oui?

O - Oui.

El - On a décidé de dépenser l'argent gagné suite aux paris en faisant des cadeaux au petit. Comme ça, vous avez pas vraiment perdu et vous participez un peu.

Mu - Super.

O - Alors, en attendant, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous voulez mon autre moitié pour le petit déjeuner?

Cr - Pas de souci. Juste…

? - Salut la compagnie. Je suis tellement…

Son expression changea quand elle vit le petit.

Ca - Coucou mon petit amour de filleul!

Mu - Eh ben, on dirait que y'en a une qu'est accro!

O - Si seulement tu savais.

El - Le charme des Stabler…

Mu - Mouais.

Cr - Ca suffit. Comme tu le vois, on est largement assez. Alors les tourtereaux, prenez vous du temps pour votre petit déjeuner.

O - Vous allez vous occuper de Ty?

Cr - Olivia, on est 4 et il a 3 semaines.

Ca - Et ton frère va pas tarder à arriver alors…

O - Euh… comme vous voulez. Je vous laisse son sac.

Mu - Voilà c'est ça, allez du balais vous deux.

O - Ca va, c'est bon!

Ils embrassèrent le front de leur fils avant de partir main dans la main. Ils se retournèrent et virent que toute l'équipe était en admiration pour le petit dernier de la brigade. Olivia sourit à Elliot. Il fit de même avant de l'embrasser. Ils quittèrent les bureaux, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

THE END!

Encore merci à tous pour tout. On se dit à plus tard.

C'est tout... pour le moment! ;)


End file.
